Falsas Sonrisas
by RyoNef191
Summary: Luego de ser humillado en la liga Kalos, Ash descubrirá la verdadera cara de sus "amigos" quienes, en lugar de bríndale su apoyo y cariño, siempre lo habían despreciado. Como será a partir de ahora su vida luego de ser abandonado por las personas que alguna vez llamo "su familia" (Inspirado en el fic "El Regreso Del Príncipe De Los Pokemon" de "MoonNaruSasu")
1. Chapter 1

**1° Capitulo**

Nuevamente era esa época del año que en la región de Kalos comenzaba a nevar, aunque nuestra historia se centra esta vez en ciudad Fractal, la ciudad más fría de toda la región, en donde todo el año había nieve y nunca se acababa aunque fuera verano. En esta ciudad había enormes hoteles de múltiples habitaciones donde se podían albergar a miles de turistas; la hotelería era muy demandada en esa ciudad puesto que miles de turistas llegaban año tras año para presenciar el campeonato de la Liga Pokémon, un de las competencias más grandes e importantes de la región.

En la liga pokémon competían varios entrenadores locales o de otras regiones para llevarse el título de campeón, es aquí donde nos volvemos a encontrar con nuestro viejo héroe: Ash Ketchum, entrenador de pueblo Paleta llegó a Kalos desde hacía ya un año atrás para competir en la liga como lo había hecho anteriormente en 5 regiones distintas; Kanto, Johto Hoenm, Sinnoh, Unova, en todas esas regiones viajó llevándose consigo grandes experiencias y aventuras.

Él no había podido ganar en ninguna liga regional (salvo las Ligas Naranjas y La Batalla de la Frontera de Kanto), su satisfacción era que había logrado quedar entre los mejores competidores pero a veces se lamentaba porque no había podido nunca llevar un trofeo regional a su ciudad natal y ser el orgullo de Kanto; pero eso nunca lo había desanimado para continuar con su travesía… hasta ahora

Ash estaba ilusionado porque esta vez ya estaba preparado. Años de entrenamiento y de un largo viaje lo habían llenado de experiencias y habilidades que sabía aprovechar dependiendo la situación, tenía a toda la Liga en la palma de su mano o al menos eso pensaba.

Todos sus viejos amigos, quienes lo habían acompañado en sus viajes, habían llegado a Kalos para presenciar los combates y ver como su amigo ganaba. Ash estaba decidido a ganar, él sabía que sus amigos y conocidos lo habían apoyado mucho durante años, dieron todo por él, y esta vez no quería decepcionarlos, si ganaba seria por ellos y por si madre Delia en Kanto… pero alguien se interpuso en su camino hacia la sima y destruyó todas sus ilusiones

La liga había ya concluido y ya tiene nuevo campeón: su nombre es Alan, un ex ayudante del profesor Cipres y ahora nuevo campeón de la Liga Kalos. El entrenador era nuevo en los combates pero no era un novato cualquiera, el había estudiado a la perfección los movimientos y habilidades de los pokémon al igual que había estudiado a sus rivales. Alan llegó para arrasar con todos los competidores, y así hizo con Ash. El primer combate se disputó entre Ash y Alan, dejando a Alan como el ganador invicto y dejando a Ash como el primer descalificado del torneo.

Ash estaba consternado, perdió el primer combate y contra un "novato" como le diría él. De la nada llegaron a su cabeza los recuerdos de varios de sus combates donde había perdido, contra Brock en el gimnasio de Ciudad Plateado; contra el teniente Surge y su imponente Raichu de ciudad Carmín; contra Ritchie en la Liga Añil; contra su rival Paul en Sinnoh y contra Tobías en la semifinal de la Liga Sinnoh; cada vez las batallas se hicieron más difíciles, pero esta fue la más humillante y decepcionante de todas puesto que había sido el primer descalificado y no solo eso, Alan lo había vencido limpiamente usando solamente a un Charizard, lo que Ash no había pensado era que usaría una Mega piedra en Charizard para aumentar su fuerza, resistencia y habilidad.

Ahora Ash estaba dentro de su habitación del hotel listo para irse, no quería permanecer ni un minuto más en la ciudad pues solo traería el recuerdo de su deshonrosa derrota. El chico permanecía sobre su cama en silencio y con la mirada baja; tenía las manos sobre sus piernas y con sus puños cerrados, estaba tratando de aguantar las ansias de llorar y de golpear las cosas para desahogarse. A su lado estaba su fiel amigo Pikachu, el pokémon podía sentir la tristeza de su entrenador, él también estaba triste puesto que sentía que le había fallado a su mejor amigo—Pika Pi—se le oyó decir con un poco de tristeza en su voz

Ash escuchó la voz de su amigo pokémon. Hizo un esfuerzo de calmarse y miró a Pikachu—tú no te preocupes Pikachu. No tienes por qué sentirte mal—dijo tratando de animar a su pequeño amigo, pero sabía que era inútil si el mismo estaba muy deprimido, ocultarlo era inútil pues era de lo más obvio en él. Ash acarició la cabeza de Pikachu por un pequeño rato fingiendo una sonrisa, luego volvió a mirar al suelo y diciendo—tú no debes lamentarte por algo que fue mi culpa… Yo soy el único inútil aquí, el único que perdió y fue dejado en ridículo ante miles de personas—poco a poco su semblante volvía a ser uno de tristeza y su voz comenzaba a quebrarse nuevamente

Ash no resistió, lloró momentáneamente, no soportó más el dolor y se permitió derramar unas pocas lágrimas. Sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y caían en su pantalón dejando unas ligeras manchas.

Pika…—Pikachu se irguió en dos patas y movió a su entrenador ligeramente para que tranquilizarlo. Al pokémon sentía el descontento de Ash y quería reanimarlo aunque sabía que sería difícil

Ash pasó su antebrazo por sus ojos para restregarse los ojos y limpiar sus lágrimas, luego volteó a ver a su amigo forzando una sonrisa—ya estoy mejor Pikachu. No tienes de que preocuparte—

Pikachu no estaba del todo convencido pero decidió no decirle nada para que no volviera a entristecer. Ash se puso de pie—ven, vámonos ya. De seguro los chicos llevan un buen rato esperándonos allá abajo—dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta con Pikachu siguiéndolo por detrás Ash salió de su habitación del hotel con su mochila ya lista para irse, pero primero pasaría por sus amigos en el comedor del hotel. Caminaba por el pasillo con la mirada baja esperando a que nadie lo reconociera si alguien pasaba. Dentro de las habitaciones los huéspedes veían la repetición de su combate…

 _"Como se le ocurre a es chico lanzar a un pequeño y débil Pikachu contra el Charizard del campeón"_

 _"Mejor se hubiera quedado en Kanto, así hubiera evitado la humillación"_

 _"De verdad ese chico pensó que tenía oportunidad?"_

 _"De seguro los lideres le tuvieron lastima y le regalaron las medallas A primera vista se notaba que era un novato"_

Todas esas cosas que Ash oía las tendría que soportar no solo allí, sino en cualquier parte de Kalos o quizá en otra región donde sepan de su mala reputación. El entrenador subió al ascensor y oprimió el botón que lo llevaría al primer piso del hotel.

Ash salió del elevador una vez que llegó al lobby del hotel, sus amigos lo estaban esperando en el comedor. En el lobby habían dos niños no mayores de 10 años: uno era rubio, llevaba puesto una camisa amarilla con rayas rojas y pantaloncillos rojos; mientras que el otro era de cabellera castaña, camisa verde, pantaloncillos café y sobre su cabeza llevaba una gorra roja.

Vamos afuera, te mostraré que tan fuerte es mi Chespin- decía el niño rubio mientras le mostraba una pokeball a su amigo.

Ya lo veremos cuando se enfrente a mi Honedge- dijo el otro niño.

Ash sonrió al oír a los niños. La alegría y entusiasmo de ellos lo recordaban a él cuando había iniciado su viaje en Kanto. El niño de cabellos castaños volteó su gorra hacia atrás, tal y como lo hacía Ash. Por un momento, la alegría, el entusiasmo y la motivación habían vuelto al entrenador de Kanto con solo ver a ese par de niños, los recuerdos de cuando era un novato volvían a él y le daban una pequeña luz a sus sueños… pero su pequeña felicidad duraría poco

Por qué te pones la gorra de esa manera?—dijo el niño rubio en un tono molesto

Que tiene de malo?—

Te pareces a ese estúpido que perdió en la primera ronda de la liga—

El chico de la gorra recordó a Ash y su derrota, por un momento sintió vergüenza gracias a las palabras de su amigo—ah, cierto. Qué vergüenza, tienes razón—decía mientras volvía a dejarse la gorra como estaba antes

Alan sí que humilló a ese chico, no crees?—dijo el niño rubio mientras se reía levemente

Si… pero más humillado quedarás tú luego que te venza—dijo el niño de la gorra mientras corría hacia la salida del hotel

Eso está por verse—dijo el otro niño mientras seguía a su amigo alegremente

Pikachu comenzó a preocuparse luego que los niños se fueran, el pokémon volteó a ver a su entrenador. Ash entristeció nuevamente al oír al par de niños, era oficial, su derrota en Kalos fue el fin de todo; fin de su viaje; fin de su carrera como entrenado; fin de su popularidad y sobretodo fin de su sueño de ser un maestro pokémon. Con la mirada perdida en el suelo Ash comenzó a caminar nuevamente, esperando que en el comedor sus amigos lo recibieran con una sonrisa y lo reanimaran para su viaje de regreso a casa.

Ash se detuvo frente a la puerta del comedor, estaba dudando antes de abrirla—no sé Pikachu… me da… me da vergüenza verlos después que ellos vinieron hasta acá solo para defraudarlos—le decía a su pequeño pokémon—ellos tenían fe en mi… y yo los decepcioné—

Pikachu saltó al hombro de su entrenador y frotó su mejilla con la de él—pika pi, pika pikachu—dijo alegre. Ash sonrió al oír a su amigo, el pokémon no podía hablar pero Ash podía entenderle, su conexión era tan fuerte que podían comunicarse y entenderse con facilidad y sentir lo que el otro sentía. Ash sabía que Pikachu le dijo: "Ellos no están decepcionados, ellos estarán contigo así como yo siempre lo estaré, en las buenas o en las malas"

Gracias amigo—dijo el entrenador ya un poco animado. Gracias a las palabras de aliento de Pikachu, Ash ya sentía ánimos de ver a sus amigos, pero antes de abrir la puerta oyó sus voces dentro del comedor

Increíble¡ Sexta liga en la que participa y es la sexta vez que pierde el idiota¡—se oía una voz femenina

Ash reconoció aquella voz—Misty?—

Lo sé, no puedo creerlo. No fue fácil venir desde Hoenm hasta acá y solo para ver como lo hacían llorar en la primera ronda—esta vez era la voz de sus segunda acompañante, May

Es un inepto, siempre supe que nunca lograría a nada. No sé porque me dejé convencer por Cilan de venir—Iris, la entrenadora dragón que solo le gustaba desanimar a Ash en su viaje por Unova

Lo siento de todo corazón—decía Cilan en tono molesto—por alguna razón creí que Ash tenía los ingredientes necesarios para ganar, pero solo hace la misma receta insípida de siempre—

Confiar en Ash? Eso es ridículo. Siempre ha sido y seguirá siendo el mismo imbécil perdedor con tontas ilusiones—esta vez era una voz masculina, perteneciente a la persona que Ash conocía perfectamente desde que eran unos niños: Gary Oak—comprendo porque Delia volvió a Kanto apenas Ash volvió del estadio, es humillante para ella y su familia lo que pasó. A ella le da vergüenza que Ash llevé su mismo apellido—

Ash apoyó su frente en la puerta—mama? ella… se avergüenza? De mí?— se preguntaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le costaba trabajo creer lo que Gary estaba diciendo

No sé Gary. Es su madre, no creo que ella haya dicho eso—

Brock?—Ash quedó sorprendido al saber que su mejor amigo también participaba en la conversación.

No me lo estoy inventando, Delia realmente lo dijo—se defendió Gary—Ella detesta ser la burla de pueblo Paleta solo porque el inútil de su hijo saca sus estrategias del culo—

En otras palabras, Ash no solo es una deshonra para su madre sino para todo su pueblo natal también—dijo Clemont, el líder d gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia

No sé…—

Ash abrió demasiado los ojos de la sorpresa al reconocer aquella voz de una de sus compañeras de viaje—Dawn? Ella... también?—se preguntó mientras comenzaba a temblar a causa de los nervios

Dawn prosiguió—cuando pasé por su habitación me pareció escucharlo decir que no quería volver a viajar ni a participar en ninguna liga jamás—

Mejor—Serena, la nueva compañera de Ash en su viaje por Kalos—así jamás tendré que volver a saber de él—en su tono se podía notar que estaba enojada, muy enojada—fui una estúpida en pensar que él pudiera ganar la liga, en que estaba pensando?—

El ni siquiera sabe que los lideres nos dejamos vencer—dijo Clemont—todos lo vieron no como un reto, sino como un niño que se derrumbaría apenas perdiera. Nadie quiso desilusionarlo, así que por lastima decidieron dejarse ganar solo para regalarle las medallas—

Lo mismo me dijo mi padre, le tuvo lastima a Ash por como peleó en su primer encuentro, así que decidió que en su batalla oficial por la medalla fuera fácil que Ash ganara—dijo May

Es increíble que aún después de todo, aún piense que está a la altura de entrenadores como el abuelo—volvió a hablar Iris

He hablado con Alan—volvió a tomar la palabra Serena—le he pedido que me deje viajar junto a él, me aceptó fácilmente. Dijo que una chica tan hermosa nunca debe viajar sola—se notaba su alegría en sus palabras

Ash seguía fuera del comedor oyendo cada una de las palabras de sus "amigos"—Serena… se irá con Alan? Ella y Alan… juntos? Ahora, todos quieren a Alan—su voz comenzaba a quebrase, estaba entristeciendo nuevamente y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos

Ese si es un verdadero entrenador—dijo Misty casi con orgullo—él si podrá enseñarte todo lo que Ash no pudo—

Eso quiero—concluyó Serena, en su voz se notaba que estaba apenada.

Ash ya no quería seguir oyendo, ya no lo soportaba. El chico se alejó de la puerta y corrió lejos del comedor hacia las escaleras del hotel. Pikachu fue siguiéndolo preocupado por su reacción.

 _ **Continuará**_

 _ **/**_

 **Holu :3 Imagino que muchos de los lectores han leido, o por lo menos saben sobre el fic "El Regreso Del Príncipe De Los Pokémon" del usuario "MoonNaruSasu" del cual está inspirado este fic, se podria decir que es uno de los fics más populares de pokemon en Fanfiction, pero a mi no me gustó por varias razones que implican a mi pokegirl favorita Dawn (PS: el fic se alargó como la serie de Pokémon, poniendo a Dawn como la peor de todas D:), por esa razón he decidido cambiar las cosas y hacer este fic "respuesta" solo por frustración, perturbación y falta de ideas para el resto de mis fics inconclusos :'v**

 **PS: planeo otro fic respuesta a otro fic que igual no me gusto :'v**


	2. Chapter 2

**La Decisión De Ash Y Su Única Amiga…**

Ash corrió hasta llegar a su habitación, al entrar cerró la puerta de un portazo y se detuvo frente a una mesa que allí había, apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa y dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran sin lastima sobre ella.

Todos ellos… por qué?... creí que éramos amigos... Lo juramos todos—se decía entre lágrimas

Pikachu estaba más que preocupado, nunca antes había visto a su entrenador tan triste como ahora, ni tan dolido. Nunca antes le habían afectado las ofensas y críticas hacia él, pero esta vez fue demasiado fuerte el golpe que recibió por el hecho que fueron sus amigos quienes lo dijeron, fueron las personas que más quería y que nunca se hubiera imaginado que pensaran así de él.

Ustedes… siempre estaban allí sonriendo… apoyándonos mutuamente… siempre estábamos divirtiéndonos y juramos permanecer juntos hasta superar todos los obstáculos… pero todo fue una mentira…—la voz del chico comenzaba a quebrarse, tenía un tono de tristeza, pero a la vez tenía un tono del más puro odio que salía de su corazón lastimado—Falsos... son tan falsos como sus palabras de confianza… como nuestra amistad. Solo me veían como su burla, como su bufón personal. Nunca signifiqué nada para ustedes, pero ustedes lo eran todo para mí—dijo mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño.

Ash se agachó un poco, apoyó los brazos en la mesa y postró su cara sobre sus brazos para cubrirse, le daba vergüenza que Pikachu viera como se quebraba llorando. De Misty, Iris o Gary pudo haberlo creído, pero no del resto, le era difícil de creer que todos sus "amigos" se avergonzaran de él y no querían volver a verlo, pero la que más le dolía eran las supuestas palabras de su propia madre, si Delia igual lo odiaba por ser un perdedor era un golpe severo para el chico, estamos hablando de la mujer que le dio la vida y de la primera con la que aprendió lo que es el amor y la confianza… o al menos eso creía

Pikachu subió a la mesa—pika pi—dijo tratando de llamar la atención de Ash

Ash detuvo su llanto, lentamente levantó la cabeza y miró a Pikachu, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Ash vio que el pequeño roedor estaba preocupado por él, le dolía verlo tan vulnerable. Ash acarició la cabeza del pokémon, luego se levantó y se quitó la mochila de la espalda, de allí sacó una fotografía. Tal fotografía había sido tomada un día antes que iniciara la Liga Kalos, en ella estaban todos los chicos reunidos alrededor de Ash, Delia estaba al frente junto a su hijo, todos estaban sonriendo.

Ash tomó la fotografía en su mano y la miró detenidamente por unos cuantos segundos—si lo que quieren es no volver a saber nada de mí… voy a darles ese último gusto—con eso ultimo comenzó a romper la fotografía en varios pedazos. Le dolió tener que hacerlo, era como romper con la confianza y el juramente hecho con todos ellos, pero él sentía que ahora no había nada que los uniera.

Luego de haber roto la fotografía y haber tirado los pedazos al suelo, Ash se volvió a colocar su mochila en la espalda y se acercó a la ventana con Pikachu detrás de él. Abrió la ventana y sacó la cabeza para mirar al suelo, se encontraba en un cuarto piso, desde su habitación al suelo eran casi 20 metros de distancia, saltar desde su habitación sería un acto suicida. El entrenador sacó una pokeball de su cinturón y la lanzó al suelo—Torterra sal¡—

De la pokeball salió el pokémon tipo planta originario de la región Sinnoh. Torterra lanzó un gruñido y miró a Ash esperando una orden

Torterra necesito que uses látigo sepa para bajarme de aquí—dijo seriamente dejando confundido a su pokémon—vamos, necesito que lo hagas—volvió a ordenar

Torterra obedeció y usó látigo sepa para sujetar a Ash por su cintura y bajarlo lentamente con Pikachu en brazos. Una vez estando en el suelo, Ash tomó su pokeball y volvió a meter a Torterra dentro de ella, luego fijó su mirada en la ruta 20, mejor conocido como "los bosques errantes"—dicen que los Phantump son almas de los niños que se perdieron en esa ruta… niños que tenían sueños e ilusiones, pero jamás pudieron cumplirlas—

El entrenador comenzó a correr hacia el bosque, esperando nunca volver a saber nada de aquellas personas que alguna vez les dijo: "mis amigos… mi familia".

/

(Mientras tanto… en el comedor…)

Dawn veía como sus demás compañeros se burlaban de Ash. Ella comenzaba a enfurecerse porque sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras al igual que sus risas burlonas. Hartada se levantó bruscamente de su asiento—ya basta¡—

Todos se sorprendieron, guardaron silencio a ver como la coordinadora de Sinnoh alzaba la voz, incluso Piplup se sorprendió pues sabía que su entrenadora solo hablaba así cuando de verdad se enfurecía

No deberían hablar así de Ash—volvió a decir Dawn defendiendo a su amigo

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el comedor, silencio que Gary decidió romper—él se lo buscó Dawn—dijo mientras llevaba sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza—nosotros solo decimos la verdad

Ella tiene razón Gary—intervino Brock en un tono calmado pero a la vez molesto—sabes tan bien como yo que Ash se ha esforzado mucho para llegar hasta aquí, y ha hecho muchas cosas y muchos sacrificios por nosotros y los pokémon. Él no se merecer que lo traten así—

Conozco a Ash desde niño, se cómo es y por eso no me importa tratarlo como lo que es, como la peor basura del mundo más apestosa que un Muk y un Garbodor juntos—decía el investigador novato mientras miraba molesto a Brock

Dawn decidió interrumpir antes que se creara un conflicto entre el líder de ciudad Plateada y el originario de pueblo Paleta—ya paren ustedes dos. Brock tiene razón, Ash es nuestro amigo, nos ha dado tanto y no merece que hablen así de él—

Dirás que "fue" nuestro amigo. Es imposible que siga junto a alguien como él, y sobre todo ahora que el campeón me dejó acompañarlo en su nuevo viaje—dijo Serena mientras miraba seriamente a Dawn

Dawn le devolvió la mirada a Serena, no le gustaba que hablara así de Ash después d todo lo que él hizo por ella y menos que lo comparara con Alan—cállate Serena—dijo enojada

Serena se sorprendió. Conocía muy poco a Dawn, y por su aspecto creía que no era una chica dura ni problemática. Dawn se acercó a la performer hasta tenerla enfrente—tú no tienes ningún derecho de juzgar así a Ash y menos de compararlo con nadie, no después de todo este tiempo en que lo seguiste como si fueras una Fennekin en celo tratando de que te oliera el trasero—la actitud de Dawn estaba sorprendiendo a todos, no sabían que ella pudiera ser muy desafiante cuando se enojaba. Al notar su comportamiento, la chica se calmó un poco, pero no dejaba de ver con desprecio a Serena—siento lastima por Alan, no sabe la clase de Seviper que lo acompañará—

May se levantó un poco asustada por como tomaría Dawn su comentario, así que trato de ser sutil—Dawn tranquilízate, no es para tanto—

Dawn se fastidió por las últimas palabras de su amiga de Hoenm, volteó a ver a la coordinadora y le dijo—qué no es para tanto? ACASO ESTÁS LOCA?¡ no puedo quedarme tranquila mientras ustedes se burlan de mi mejor amigo¡—

Cuando hablamos de Ash, no hablamos de la octava maravilla del mundo, así que cálmate—respondió Iris queriendo callar a Dawn

Ash es un buen entrenador y lo saben—devolvió Ash

Acaso se te pegó lo estúpida?—dijo Misty logrando tener la atención de la chica de Sinnoh—Ash nunca podrá ser un maestro pokémon y lo ha demostrado perdiendo liga tras liga—

Brock vio la tensión entre las chicas así que trató de intervenir antes que todo se saliera de control—Misty, por favor no eches más leña al fuego—El ex líder estaba en contra de la opinión de los demás al igual que Dawn, pero sabía que las cosas no mejorarían si se ponía a defender a Ash junto a la peli azul, aunque él quería hacerlo después de todas las aventuras que vivió junto a Ash

Dawn estaba más que furiosa, sentía que tenía una vena en la cabeza al igual que un Primape. Ella tenía en buena estima a todos los presentes gracias a que Ash los quería bastante, pero ahora comenzaba a ver sus verdaderas caras; interés, egoísmo y complejo de superioridad era lo único que podía encontrar en ellos. Asqueada, la chica se alejó del grupo y se acercó a la puerta del comedor, la abrió, pero antes de irse le dijo a todos sin voltearlos a ver—Ash está dolido y no necesita ofensas ni críticas. Necesita a un amigo que lo comprenda y lo reanime. Pero parece ser que soy su única amiga en este lugar—con eso salió del comedor.

 **/**

Ash, estás dentro?—preguntó Dawn mientras abría lentamente la puerta de la habitación de Ash, pero al entrar no vio al entrenador. Se acercó al baño y volvió a preguntar si Ash se encontraba allí, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, así que decidió abrir la puerta con cautela, pero él tampoco estaba allí—a donde habrá metido?— Se preguntó mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura

Dawn se disponía a irse cuando notó que en el suelo había unos retazos de papel, creyó que Ash las había tirado y no los tiró y en un cesto de basura, así que se agachó para recogerlas y tirarlas debidamente. Al recoger los retazos, se sorprendió al ver que eran los pedazos de una fotografía, era la fotografía que todos se habían tomado junto a Ash un día antes de la Liga, como una prueba de su amistad y apoyo a su entrenador

Pero… por qué la rompió?—se preguntó preocupada

Dawn estaba confundida por la fotografía rota, eso era algo muy inusual en Ash ya que cosas que compartía con sus amigos eran muy valiosa para él, fue cuando se le ocurrió que Ash pudo haber escuchado la conversación de los chicos en el comedor. Todas esas palabras ofensivas, esas críticas, todo el desprecio en las palabras de sus supuestos amigos, todo eso pudo haber herido a Ash tal como ella lo dijo—Ash…—dijo preocupada

Dawn se levantó, comenzó a sentir una pequeña brisa que venía de la ventana abierta. Ella se acercó a la ventana con mucho temor, se asomó y buscó a su amigo con la mirada esperando que estuviera sentado por allí, al no verlo decidió gritarle—ASH¡ ASH DONDE ESTAS?¡—estaba preocupada por lo peor

En el suelo, gracias a la nieve, vio un rastro de pisadas de Ash y al lado las pisadas de Pikachu, ambos rastros desaparecían en la entrada de la ruta 20. Espantada, corrió fuera de la habitación, tenía que encarar a los que hirieron a su amigo para que vieran las consecuencias de sus palabras.

/

Dawn abrió la puerta del comedor abruptamente—ASH SE HA IDO¡—gritó mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas. Todos en el comedor se sorprendieron por su repentina aparición la chica se acercó a la mesa y dejo caer sobre ella los pedazos de la fotografía que encontró en la habitación de Ash—se escapó¡ se escapó¡—repitió

Brock se acercó a Dawn preocupado—que dices? Estás segura?—

Dawn volteó a ver a Brock con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—cuando entré a su habitación, solo vi la ventana abierta y esta fotografía rota…—se detuvo por un instante—nos odia… nos oyó y ahora nos odia—ella comenzó a llorar nuevamente pero esta vez cubrió su rostro con sus manos para que nadie la viera

Gary no se sorprendió por la noticia, él solo se cruzó de brazos y dijo—no te sorprendas. Ash de seguro solo está haciendo un berrinche para llamar la atención, muy común en él—

Dawn detuvo su llanto, se molestó por el comentario de Gary. Ella se acercó al chico y le abofeteó con todas las fuerzas que sacó de su enojo y nuevo odio hacia el chico. Tal fue su fuerza que logró tumbarlo al suelo. Gary se espantó al ver el rostro de Dawn, nunca antes había visto a una chica tan enojada—tú… NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIR ESAS COSAS DE ÉL—le gritó

Misty se acercó a Dawn y la empujó lejos de Gary—No vuelvas a tocarlo, NUNCA—le advirtió

Dawn se acercó a Misty con la misma mirada que cuando se enfrentó a Gary—tu tampoco eres nadie para hablar mal de Ash. Se suponía que eras su mejor amiga y lo tratas peor que a una mierda¡—

Brock tuvo que ponerse en medio de ambas chicas antes que comenzaran a agredirse físicamente—ustedes dos deténganse ya¡ sepárense antes que se lastimen—

Las chicas no dejaron de mirarse con odio, pero fue Dawn quien decidió obedecer y alejarse de MIsty

Ya con la situación calmada, Brock decidió hablar—estoy de acuerdo con Dawn, sus palabras fueron hirientes, y si Ash las oyó provocó que se fuera. Lo que necesitamos ahora es buscarlo y no crear más conflictos entre nosotros—

Dawn miró al resto de sus compañeros—lo que necesitamos es ir a buscarlo y pedirle perdón. O sino lo habremos perdido para siempre—

Zafo—dijo Iris rápidamente—no cuentes conmigo

Ni conmigo—dijo Misty aun molesta por lo de hace rato

Dawn miró molesta a ambas chicas, luego volteó a ver al líder de Luminalia—Clemont, me ayudaras?—

Clemont solo apartó la mirada evitando ver a Dawn—lo siento Dawn, pero ya dije que me regreso a Luminalia, no perderé más tiempo buscando a Ash—

Dawn se asombró por las palabras del chico, luego volteó a ver a Cilan—Cilan? Tu…—

No Dawn. Regresaré a Unova, ya no me importa lo que haga Ash solo quiero olvidar que alguna vez lo acompañé—dijo fríamente el peliverde

Dawn no podía creer que lo que estaba oyendo. Ella volteó a ver al resto, pero Gary y Serena la miraban con desprecio mientras que May evitaba de hacer contacto visual con ella. Dawn casi lloraba al notar el desinterés de los chicos por Ash—ustedes…—dijo con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos—MUERANSE—gritó antes de salir corriendo del comedor

Brock quedó asombrado por la actitud de Dawn ante la situación, pero sabía que estaba preocupada por Ash—Dawn espera¡— sin pensarlo dos veces salió del comedor corriendo siguiendo a la chica.

Dawn salió del hotel y comenzó a correr con dirección a la ruta 20, iba a encontrar a Ash sin importarle lo que le esperara en ese extraño bosque. Detrás de ella iba Brock tratando de alcanzarla—Dawn espera¡ Que piensas hacer?¡—gritaba tratando de hacer que se detuviera

Iré por Ash¡ Él me necesita—gritó Dawn sin mirar atrás

Brock corrió un poco más hasta que logró alcanzar a Dawn, sujetó del brazo a la chica para que se detuviera

Suéltame¡—dijo Dawn mientras trataba de zafarse

Brock no cedió ante los forcejeos de su amiga coordinadora—escúchame. Sé que quieres ir por Ash, yo también quiero hacerlo ya que también es mi amigo, pero no lo encontraremos si entramos al bosque y nos perdemos o nos pasa algo—se detuvo por un rato. Dawn se calmó, dejó de forcejear y le prestó atención a Brock—a mí tampoco me gustó la actitud de los chicos, por eso te ayudaré a buscar a Ash antes que se lastime

Dawn miró a Brock asombrada, ella sabía que siempre podía confiar en él y sobretodo en una situación como esta. La chica sonrió con una pequeña lagrima de felicidad y luego le dijo—gracias Brock. Eres un gran amigo—

Brock devolvió la sonrisa. Juntos se adentraron en la ruta 20 en busca de su mejor amigo para curarle las heridas que los otros chicos habían hecho en su corazón


	3. Chapter 3

**En Aquel Espeso Bosque**

(Advertencia: en este capítulo, me tomaré la libertad de hacer que los pokemon's se comuniquen entre sí, usando nuestro idioma español para hacerle entendible a los diálogos y que este capítulo tenga sentido)

En algún lugar del mundo, no en nuestro tiempo, sino en uno muy distante y lejano al nuestro, dormido debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol en un frondoso bosque, se encontraba un pequeño pokemon de color verde y con negro alrededor de los ojos; este pokemon era Celebi, el legendario pokemon viajero del tiempo.

El pequeño pokemon parecía no verse del todo bien, había algo que lo perturbaba en su sueño—ah… ah…—gemía el pequeño pokemon—AH—gritó mientras se despertaba abruptamente

Celebi estaba agitado, acababa de tener lo que parecía ser una visión y no le había gustado—Ash…—dijo suavemente mientras trataba de tranquilizarse

Ash y Celebi ya habían tenido dos encuentros, uno en la región Jotho cuando el chico impidió que el oficial de Elite del Equipo Rocket, Vicius, lo esclavizara para fines malvados; tiempo después, cuando celebi había vuelto desde el futuro a ciudad Corona, Ash lo había ayudado a evitar que el empresario Kodai tomara control total de sus poderes. Desde esos dos grandes sucesos el lazo de unión entre Ash y el pokemon legendario se había unificado y fortalecido, a tal punto que Celebi siempre velaba por el entrenador sin que este lo supiera—Está en problemas… lo presiento—el pokemon se mostraba preocupado… comenzaba a presentir lo que estaba pasando con Ash y lo que le podría pasar en muy poco tiempo

Celebi comenzó a volar a pocos metros del suelo, luego comenzó a concentrarse, iba a usar sus poderes para encontrar a Ash en alguna parte del tiempo. El pokemon comenzó a rodearse de un aura amarillenta que se hacía cada vez más grande—Ash… donde estarás… no te veo—se decía mientras lo buscaba. La búsqueda era incesante, y por un momento no parecía tener resultados… hasta que oyó algo en particular

¡Ash!—eran los gritos de una chica—Ash donde estás¡ Ash¡—

Esa chica—se dijo celebi—ella lo acompañaba mientras estaba en ciudad Corona

¡Ash!—esta vez era una voz masculina—Ash¡—

¡Es Brock!—dijo el pokemon admirado, reconocía a ese joven entrenador que igual había acompañado a Ash—no ha de estar lejos, si lo andan buscando por ese bosque es por seguro que por allí anda—

Celebi buscó más profundamente hasta que lo encontró, el chico estaba bajo un árbol, tratando de recuperar el aliento—Allí estás—se dijo Celebi al encontrar al entrenador

Ash volteó la cabeza para ver detrás de él, parece ser que escuchó las voces de sus viejos compañeros. Al reconocerlos comenzó a correr nuevamente forzando así su cansado cuerpo

¡Que te ocurre Ash! tus amigos… te están buscando—decía Celebi confundido

Celebi notó que Ash murmuraba algo—amigos, amigos… no son más que escoria humana—el joven entrenador dejó escapar nuevamente sus lágrimas de amargura que caían en el suelo

Celebi se sorprendió al ver esta reacción de Ash—no es una reacción normal. Algo debe estar pasándole—el pokemon comenzó a concentrarse un poco más pronto su aura amarillenta comenzó a tornarse de color morada debido a que estaba usando más de su poder para ver lo que le había pasado a Ash momentos antes. El pokémon comenzó a hacer una expresión de sorpresa, lo sorprendía lo que estaba viendo y escuchando

—"Es un inepto…"—

—"No sé cómo pudimos haber creído que lo lograría…"—

—"¡Él no es nuestro amigo!"—

No puede ser—dijo Celebi al darse cuenta del porque sufría Ash, para aquel muchacho nada era más doloroso que saber que no le importaba a las personas que él más apreciaba

Una misteriosa aura oscura como el cuerpo de un Darkrai comenzó a rodear el cuerpo del pequeño pokemon, eran los oscuros sentimientos de los acompañantes de Ash; Celebi había estado observado tanto que comenzó a materializar aquellas sentimientos, aquellas palabras en un aura que comenzaba a sofocarlo poco a poco—AAAAH—gritó antes de caer al suelo exhausto. Celebi estaba respirando pesadamente, su ser no pudo soportar la enorme cantidad de energía negativa que generaban los compañeros de Ash.

Por eso Ash está tan mal—se dijo tristemente—no puedo… no puedo dejar que se siga torturando de esa manera, él no merece sufrir así—luego se levantó y comenzó a elevarse—debo hacer algo¡—

Comenzó a abrirse un portal interdimensional, del tamaño justo para que él pudiese pasar, tenía que llegar con el pokemon más poderoso de todos: Arceus.

/

El pequeño portal se abrió en un lugar donde las leyes de la física no importan, donde no se ve alterado por las leyes del espacio y tiempo, en el reino del Pokemon creador. Allí, el omnipotente Arceus miraba a la tierra desde su palacio con seriedad, fue cuando Celebi le interrumpió

Celebi se puso detrás de su superior y desde allí le dijo—¡Señor! Tengo un problema con un humano—dijo con desesperación esperando a que Arceus le hiciera caso

¿Un humano?—respondió Arceus sin mirar a su creación—oh… creo que sé de quién… ¿Es sobre Ash Ketchum de la región de Kanto?—

Celebi quedó impresionado al oír las palabras de Arceus—usted… ¿ya lo sabía señor?—

Arceus duró un par de segundos sin responder—desde aquel día en que él me salvó de morir, desde aquel momento en que interfirió… lo he estado observando, he estado al pendiente de él cerciorándome que su vida no tuviese obstáculos… pero por desgracia hoy no ha sido así—

Si usted conoce a Ash, ha de saber que es un alma pura en este mundo de humanos tan obstinados y arrogantes—

Arceus duró otro par de segundos sin responder—humanos crueles; egoístas que solo velan por su bien y olvidan a quien les ha ayudado tanto… sí; sé sobre sobre la pureza del chico, quiere más a los pokemon y a sus seres queridos más que a su propia vida… lástima que sus seres queridos no lo quieran como él a ellos—

¿Qué hacemos señor?—Celebi estaba preocupado—no podemos dejarlo así, vulnerable a cualquier daño allá en la tierra

Arceus lo pensó detenimiento—no… no puede quedarse más tiempo allá junto a la impureza del ser humano, ellos no merecen estar junto a un alguien así… ve Celebi, tráelo a donde se merece estar—

Celebi sonrió al pokemon creador, sin más preámbulo volvió a abrir otro portal y voló en él, queriendo llegar a tiempo antes que Ash cometiera una locura

/

Ash corrió hasta donde su cuerpo le permitió, se había detenido bajo la sombra de un gran árbol con Pikachu al lado, frente a ellos había un acaudalado rio. Él estaba de pie, respirando pesadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento con grandes bocanadas de aire; de sus ojos aún seguían saliendo lágrimas que iban cayendo al suelo, no tenía las intenciones de parar puesto que venían de lo más profundo de su ser.

Pikachu estaba igual de cansado que su entrenador, había corrido igual que él con tal de seguirlo y velar por él. Ellos dos se habían jurado permanecer juntos hasta el final ya sea en las buenas o en las malas, ganando o perdiendo, si él tenía un problema siempre podía contar con Ash para solucionarlo y viceversa; todo eso lo tenía bien en claro desde ese día en que Ash quiso sacrificar su cuerpo para salvarlo de aquella peligrosa parvada de Spearow

Ash no podía tranquilizar su respiración, estaba agotado pero quería continuar corriendo—vamos… Pikachu vámonos…—dio un par de pasos algo pesados

¡Pika pi!—dijo el pokemon igual d agotado, no se movió ya que quería dejar de correr

Ash se detuvo al oír a su Pokemon gritarle, se quedó en silencio un par de segundos y le dijo—¿Tú también amigo? ¿Tú también quieres abandonarme?—dijo sin mirar al roedor

¡¿Pika?!—Pikachu estaba sorprendido por lo que su entrenador decía

Tú también te has hartado de mí, ¿No es cierto? Solo quieres alejarte porque te doy vergüenza, ¿Cierto?—Ash lo decía quietamente mientras que de sus ojos salían unas cuantas lagrimillas—bueno… no te culpo, yo también siento vergüenza de mí mismo por fallarte—

Pikachu estaba impresionado por las palabras de Ash, estaba demasiado deprimido hasta el punto de creer que todos estaban en su contra, cuando en realidad lo que quería Pikachu era dejar de huir sin sentido-¡Pika Pi!—

No solo te he fallado a ti, sino a los otros pokemon's, Torterra, Charizard… y a todos los que han estado esperando en pueblo Paleta… todos ustedes han estado luchando duro por años… pero yo soy su único obstáculo—

¡Pika pi!—pikachu se acercó violentamente a su entrenador y comenzó a agitar su pierna—¡Pika Pi!—

Ustedes son geniales… son dignos de ser campeones y merecerse todo… pero mientras sigan atados a mí nunca lograrán nada… lo mejor será—Ash comenzó a llorar levemente, pero ya estaba decidido a lo que haría

¡pika!—Ash pateó al roedor, alejándolo a casi tres metros de él; Pikachu estaba sorprendido, nunca antes su entrenador había hecho semejante cosa con él

Ash metió su mano en su chaleco, de allí sacó una pokeball diferente puesto que esta pokeball tenía un pequeño rayo dibujado en ella, era la pokeball de Pikachu—Pikachu vuelve—con eso se puso firme, poniendo la pokeball de frente para que capturara a Pikachu

Pikachu se espantó al ver la intención de su amo, pero él no quería regresar a su pokeball así que esquivó el rayo de luz roja—¡Pika pi!—

Ash se frustró por la desobediencia de Pikachu, así que volvió a intentar—¡te he dicho que vuelvas a tu pokeball!—

Uno tras uno, Pikachu iba esquivando los rayos de luz de la pokeball, con cada salto se iba cansando más y más hasta hacer cada vez más lento sus movimientos. Ash por su parte comenzaba a hartarse—maldita sea—susurró—QUEDATE QUIETO ESTUPIDO POKEMON—gritó

Pikachu quedó en shock al oír las palabras de Ash, una pequeña lágrima salió de los ojos del pokemon mientras el rayo de luz rojo lo alcanzó y lo introdujo a la pokeball.

Ash miró la pokeball de su pokemon—lo siento Pikachu… pero es lo mejor para ti—el entrenador sacó su cinturón de pokeballs y puso allí la pokeball de Pikachu, luego se acercó al rio. Ash puso el cinturón frente al rio—los quiero mucho amigos…—decía mientras las lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos—pero ustedes son geniales, y necesitan a un mejor entrenador que yo… lo siento si no fui digno de ustedes—con eso soltó el cinturón. El cinturón cayó sobre el rio, y su acaudalada corriente lo fue arrastrando hasta hacerlo desaparecer de la vista de Ash

Una vez que el cinturón de pokeballs se alejó, Ash se quitó la mochila y la abrió, de allí sacó una navaja que Brock le había regalado en Sinnoh (con esa pelaba las frutas y verduras para la cena :v), luego de tomarla lanzó la mochila al suelo. El chico miró el fila de la navaja, estaba tan limpia, tan reluciente y tan afilada que se podía ver su reflejo en ella—solo soy una carga para ellos. No soy más que un objeto inservible en este mundo—

Ash acercó la navaja a su cuello lentamente, estaba atemorizado pero aun así quería hacer eso.

¡ASH NO!—se oyó desde lejos

Ash se sorprendió al oír aquella voz que se le hacía familiar, pero más se sorprendió cuando vio que el dueño de aquella voz se había abalanzado hacia él, tomando su mano con la daga y alejándola de él—Celebi…—dijo sorprendido

Celebi había llegado en el momento justo para evitar una catástrofe, estaba tratando de abrir la mano de Ash para quitarle el objeto afilado pero el chico era demasiado fuerte en su agarre

Celebi… tu…—decía Ash aturdido. Ash se puso serio—tú también déjame…—e joven empujó con fuerza a Celebi y lo lanzó lejos de él—¡Tú también aléjate de mí!—estaba decidido

Ash volvió a acercar la daga a su cuello, pero esta vez fue detenido por un par de látigos verdes que reconocía perfectamente—ug… látigo sepa… pero si…—Ash volteó a ver de donde provenían los látigos, se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de su Torterra, a quien había lanzado al rio junto al resto de sus pokemon

¡Pika pi!—las sorpresas para Ash aún no terminaban, puesto que en la cabeza del Torterra se posaba su pequeño amigo amarillo

Pikachu… ¿Tú también?—

Ash se enfureció al ver a los pokemon haciendo eso por él—¡DEJENME YA!—Ash tomó la navaja con su otra mano que estaba libre, pero nuevamente alguien lo sujeto, ahora era Greninja que, con su larga lengua que usaba estil bufanda, sujetaba la otra mano de Ash impidiéndole lograr su cometido

¿Tu también?—Dijo Ash al ver a uno de sus pokemon más recientes unirse a ese tipo de resistencia—¡Qué no comprenden que ya me harté!—Ash seguía llorando puesto que le dolía ver como sus pokemon hacían eso solo por él—¡Que no entienden que no necesito…—fue interrumpido bruscamente… esta vez fue por un rugido fuerte y feroz que solo uno de sus pokemon podía hacer; Ash solo bajó la cabeza apenado—Charizard… todos…—

Charizard, su imponente Pokemon que tanto había estado con el casi el mismo tiempo que Pikachu igual había salido de su pokeball como sus otros tres compañeros. Charizard había llegado volando de entre los árboles, aterrizó de pie justo al frente de Ash

Tú también has venido… tú también…—dijo Ash quien continuaba con la cabeza agachada, pero de inmediato se sorprendió al ver que en la garra de Charizard estaba su cinturón con las últimas dos pokeball que faltaban por abrir—chicos…—

Las últimas dos pokeball se abrieron solas, de allí salieron sus últimos dos pokemon que rugieron al verlo. Ash no vio a sus otros dos pokemon por la misma razón que no veía a Charizard, por vergüenza—Glailie… Heracross… ustedes también están aquí…—

Vez Ash—dijo Celebi mientras se acercaba lentamente a Ash—les importas a ellos. Ellos son tus amigos al igual que yo, y nos preocupamos por ti—

Ash seguía sin mirar a nadie, ni siquiera pronunciaba una sola palabra. Las lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos pero esta vez no fueron tan abruptas como anteriormente; se podía oír como el chico se lamentaba de lo que estaba a punto de hacer—lo siento… lo siento chicos…—

Todos miraron a su entrenador desmoronarse. Ash soltó la navaja que cayó al suelo, Torterra y Greninja igual lo soltaron con cuidado pero este no quería ver a nadie—lo siento mucho…—

No tienes porque disculparte Ash—dijo Celebi mientras se acercaba a su rostro—todos te comprendemos

Ya estoy harto—fue lo último que dijo Ash antes de guardar un silencio sepulcral

Celebi sonrió levemente—no te preocupes. Ya no volveras a tener que pasar por esto—el pokemon toco la cabeza de Ash y cerró los ojos, de su cuerpo comenzó a emanar un fuerte aura de color azul brilloso que comenzó a rodearlo a él y a Ash, pronto todos los pokemon fueron rodeados por esa aura brillante—te juro que nunca más volverás a pasar esto—

….

El aura misteriosa se desvaneció, pero ya no había nadie al rededor, todos habían desaparecido. Solo quedaba en el suelo la mochila de Ash que había arrojado con anterioridad y la navaja que pudo haber sido la causando de un suicidio

/

¡Ash!—

¡Ash!—

La búsqueda de Ash seguía en pie por parte de los únicos dos interesados en encontrarlo, Brock y Dawn, quienes ya casi se rompían la garganta gritando el nombre de su amigo para encontrarlo

¡Piplop!—y como no, también el pequeño pokemon de Dawn ayudaba en la búsqueda

¡Ash donde estás!—dijo Dawn al detenerse un momento—no está por ningún lado—

Brock se acercó a la chica al ver que se había detenido—no te preocupes Dawn, lo encontraremos—

Dawn permaneció quieta sin mirar y sin hablarle al moreno. Brock se percató de esto y se le acercó a la chica, le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo—tranquila, ya aparecerá. Ash de seguro está por aquí cerca, quizá se ha detenido a tomar aire y descansar un poco—

Dawn guardó silenció otro par de segundos—ellos fueron muy crueles—dijo con la voz bastante seca—todos ellos… Misty, May, Serena… todos ellos dijeron cosas muy crueles de él—

Brock suspiró, podía entender la frustración de la chica—lo sé. Pero no podemos hacer nada por ellos, solo podemos ayudar a Ash. Sí fue lastimado por las palabras de los chicos, entonces es nuestro deber ayudarlo y reanimarlo—

Dawn sonrió levemente al oir a Brock, luego le miró y le dijo—gracias Brock, eres un gran amigo para mí y para Ash—

Brock sonrió—ni que lo digas, sin mi ustedes se hubiesen perdido en Sinnoh. Ven, sigamos buscando hasta encontrarlo—

¡Si!—dijo la chica con ánimos

¡Piplop! ¡Piplop!—Gritaba el pequeño pokemon tipo agua mientras corria apresurado hacia su entrenadora

¿Qué pasa Piplop?—preguntó Dawn alarmada por la alteración de Piplop—¿Encontraste a Ash?

Piplop negó con la cabeza—¡Piplop!—le señaló a su entrenadora a donde debería de ir

Dawn corrió hacia donde Piplop le indicaba, detrás de ella iba Brock quien no corría tan rápido como ella. Se detuvieron al llegar a un claro junto a un acaudalado rio

¿Dónde está Piplop? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?—preguntó Dawn mirando hacia todos lados, fue entonces cuando la vio—es… es la mochila de Ash…—

La chica se acercó a la mochila, se agachó y la revisó—sí, es esta la mochila de Ash. ¿Pero porque la habrá dejado aquí?—

La chica comenzó a revisar todo el lugar a su alrededor, pronto dio con la navaja que le había visto a Ash en Sinnoh. La coordinadora se acercó, tomó la navaja y dijo—¿Por qué esta cosa está afuera? ¿Por qué?—fue allí donde se dio cuenta. Dawn abrió los ojos de par en par cuando tuvo una idea de lo que pudo haber pasado con el chico y aquella cuchilla—¡ASH! ¡ASH DONDE ESTÁS!—comenzó a gritar desesperadamente mientras buscaba en los alrededores

Brock llegó a donde Dawn—¡Dawn! ¿Qué encontraste?—se acercó a Dawn, fue cuando vio la navaja que ella cargaba—es la navaja de Ash, pero porque está aquí tirada

¡Brock!—Dijo Dawn repentinamente—¡Algo le ha pasado a Ash! Sus cosas están aquí tiradas y no hay rastros de él por ninguna parte. Algo le ha pasado, lo sé—una cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de la coordinadora

Brock estaba consternado al ver a Dawn así—tranquila Dawn, él de seguro—

NO PUDO TRANQUILIZARME SI NO ENCONTRAMOS A ASH—gritó para luego ponerse a llorar con sus manos cubriendo su rostro. Sus lágrimas eran de dolor y tristeza ya que extrañaba al chico, o quería y necesitaba saber que estuviera bien.

Borck se quebró al ver a Dawn así, lo único que pudo hacer fue agacharse y abrazar a la chica para consolarla—lo encontraremos Dawn, te lo prometo—

Del cielo comenzaron a caer unos pequeños copos de nieve, nuevamente iba a nevar dentro de poco, pero eso no le importaba a la chica que yacía llorando con su amigo abrazándola

Ash… ¿Ash dónde estás?—era lo único que decía la chica tratando de consolarse imaginando que Ash estaba bien, que estaba con ella y que estaban felices

 **Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes de comenzar con el capitulo, quiero advertir una cosa dado a las criticas de uno de mis fics.  
Esta va a ser como la versión sádica del fic original, teniendo una trama diferente y quizá de igual manera diferente a lo que muchos de ustedes amigos lectores están acostumbrados. Mi forma de escribir y de llevar la trama es diferente a la de muchos y por eso les advierto que si son, en cierta forma sensibles al sadismo tengan precaución de seguir leyendo este fic para que no caigan en la desilusión ni astio.  
** **Sin más que decir les dejo con el capitulo y espero que sea de su agrado a pesar de lo anterior dicho**

 **Donde Ningún Humano Ha Estado Jamás**

Algo estaba pasando en Kanto, el día había estado despejado y con un clima favorable para la jardinería y otras actividades al aire libre, pero de la nada todo se oscureció. El cielo se tornó negro como la piel de un Darkrai. Las nubes grises y amenazantes habían cubierto el cielo de pueblo Paleta por completo, habían llegado tan rápido como los aleteos de un Beedrel y los relámpagos no se hicieron esperar dentro de las nubes no se hicieron esperar; cada uno parecía un enorme Seviper que salía de las nubes para terminar estrellándose contra el suelo.

Los vientos eran tan fuertes que en cualquier momento podían derribar hasta al árbol más viejo y grueso de la zona. Muchos pokemon's tenían que ocultarse dentro de los arboles pero aun así temían por que este se cayera y se quedaran sin refugio o que terminaran lesionados.

Era una gran tormenta sin procedente alguno, que hasta daba la impresión que Zekrom, el gran legendario del rayo y creador de tormentas de nivel destructivo, estaba allí mismo para traer destrucción como las antiguas escrituras de Unova habían predicho.

Todas las casas habían cerrado sus puertas y ventanas esperando a que la tormenta no destruyera su patrimonio. Pero la tormenta parecía tener vida propia, ya que no se fijaba en el resto de casas sino que todo se concentraba en una casa en particular de dos pisos y hermoso jardín.

/

Los pokemon estaban alterados en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, todos gritando desde los más pequeños hasta los más grandes. Entre todos, los pokemon de Ash eran los más alterados, las aves volaban a pesar de la gran tormenta, lo hacían como vigilando las casas del pueblo y prestando más atención a la casa que estaba debajo del ojo de aquella gran tormenta.

Los pokemon de fuego lanzaban sus ataques a diestra y siniestra haciendo que el resto de pokemon huyera de ellos. Los pokemon acuáticos saltaban en sus estanques alterados, como temerosos que algo pasaría.

Los treinta Tauros golpeaban el suelo con sus gruesas pezuñas, provocando pequeñas fisuras en este, al igual que usaban sus imponentes cuernos para golpear a todo lo que se les atravesara.

Bayleef estaba espantada a la vez que preocupada por algo, trataba de mantener el orden entre los pokemon al igual que Bulbasaur pero parecía inútil cuando ellos también estaban desesperado y alterados. Incluso Snorlax, el pokemon que nunca despierta salvo para comer, despertó y comenzó a dar gritos de desesperación a todos lados. Todos parecían haber sentido el dolor de su entrenador a pesar de la gran distancia entre ellos, el lazo de unión entre Ash y sus pokemon era tan grandes que los pokemon ya podía sentir lo que él aunque este estuviese tan lejos. Pero entre todos ellos… destacaba uno en particular

El profesor Oak veía desde su ventana la imponente tormenta que azotaba a todo el pueblo. El sujeto llevaba su bata de siempre y tomaba de su taza de café mientras miraba el exterior con su seria mirada con la cual todos lo conocen a nivel mundial—extraña tormenta. No pudo haber sido por orden natural—se decía entre sorbos

El profesor se encontraba solo en su laboratorio, su nieto Gary aun no había regresado de su viaje a Kalos

Es esta clase de tormentas que alteran a los pokemon—volvió a decir—pero no por temor a algo tan común y natural. Sino por temor al futuro, temor al destino del mundo y al nuestro—

El profesor podía recordar claramente que la última vez que vio una tormenta así fue cuando se perturbó a las aves legendarias en las islas Naranjas—temo porque estos pokemon sientan algo que nosotros no podamos. Y todo el problema radique en este mismo lugar—seguía hablando solo

IIIINFERNAPEEEE—gritaba uno de los pokemon más poderosos que alguna vez Ash haya tenido.

Infernape era uno de los pokemon más potentes y también de los más unidos al entrenador de la gorra roja, siendo él quien lo ayudara a superarse después de ser abandonado por Paul, su entrenador original, y también quien lo ayudara a controlar su ira y verdadero potencial… pero ahora que no estaba Ash, nadie podía ayudarlo a controlar la ira que sentía en ese momento

¿Qué está pasando allí afuera?—preguntó Oak al ver que como una gran llamarada salía de entre los arboles de su rancho, cada vez más esas llamaradas iban creciendo más y más

Infernape estaba muy furioso, las llamas de su cuerpo aumentaron hasta que destrozaban el suelo e incineraban todo a su alrededor. Los pokemon solo huían por temor a que les afectara el fuego. El pokemon de fuego abrió sus fauces y lanzó un fuerte ataque de lanzallamas hacia los arboles más cercanos, incinerándolos en cuestión de segundos

¡Ah! ¡Ese infernape incendiará todo!—decía el profesor mientras tomaba de un mueble un arma lanza dardos tranquilizadores, la única cosa que podía tranquilizar a ese pokemon

Infernape fue incinerando todo a su paso, no le importaba si dañaba pokemon's o si iba a destruir todo el rancho, estaba furioso y debía liberar esa irá de su interior. Los pokemon de Ash no podían hacer nada, sabían que cuando su compañero y amigo se ponía así sería imposible calmarlo sin la ayuda de su entrenador.

El profesor Oak llegó casi a tiempo para evitar más destrozos, se colocó en un lugar estratégico y se puso firme a pesar del mal clima y que en cualquier momento podía caerle un rayo. Cargó el arma y apuntó al pokemon—es hora de dormir mi amigo—dijo a la vez que jalaba del gatillo, disparando el dardo tranquilizador

Infernape escuchó el arma siendo detonada, había oído ese sonido con anterioridad puesto que el profesor lo había usado decenas de veces en él; esta vez pudo esquivar el dardo dando un salto tan elevado que subió a la copa de un árbol que estaba incendiándose.

El dardo falló pero dio en uno de los Tauros, cuando este gruñó de la impresión todos los demás Tauros se alteraron provocando una estampida que iba con dirección a donde estaba el profesor.

Maldición no puede ser—dijo el profesor mientras corría para esconderse de los pokemon toro. Mientras corría, notó que el Infernape saltaba de árbol en árbol hasta salir de los límites de su rancho, rumbo al pueblo… rumbo a la casa de Delia Ketchum

El profesor corrió hasta llegar a un lugar elevado, allí estaría a salvo de la estampida de Tauros que era el nuevo peligro de su rancho, pero tenía otra preocupación más—¿Qué le estará pasando a ese pokemon tan infernal?—fue lo único que dijo al ver la dirección que tomaba el pokemon de Ash

/

Ash, junto a sus pokemon, habían desaparecido de la ruta 20 de Kalos para aparecer de nuevo en un lugar místico y al parecer lejos de la región… y de su mundo

El joven entrenador miro a su alrededor, no había nadie aparte de él y sus 6 pokemon que lo acompañaron, era el universo en todo su esplendor por donde quiera que viera. Millones de estrellas y galaxias se podían apreciar tan bellas y deslumbrantes desde aquel lugar tan imponente.

Miró a ver el lugar en donde estaba parado, era un tipo de piso con mosaicos de oro que se extendía hasta el infinito y no parecía tener fin; pero solo era eso, debajo de ese piso no había nada, debajo de ese piso seguía el universo, parecía flotar encima de las galaxias

Ash quedó maravillado de todo el esplender del universo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, quizá era habia sido el único humano en ver las maravillas del infinito desde aquel lugar.

¿Dónde estamos?—se preguntó confundido mientras seguía viendo a su alrededor—¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

Yo ordene que te trajeran aquí—dijo una voz majestuosa que retumbó por todos los confines del universo

Ash volteó a ver al ser que le había hablado—Arceus…—quedó pasmado al enterarse

El imponente pokemon creador estaba frente a él nuevamente. A su alrededor parecía que brillaba una inmensa aura de magnificencia, el pokemon creador miraba al chico con seriedad pero algo de alegría de estar nuevamente frente a frente—haz estado mucho tiempo en la tierra Ash. Es hora que estés donde mereces estar

Ash no podía creer que volvía a estar frente a Arceus, a su cabeza llegaron los recuerdos de cuando quiso destruir el mundo y él junto a sus amigos debía evitar eso entregándole la joya de la vida. Parece que esos recuerdos igual los tuvo Arceus puesto que parecía sonreír mientras miraba al chico

Arceus… ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?—preguntó el entrenador

Vi todo lo que te lastimaron esos humanos allá en la tierra. Desde tus amigos hasta tu propia madre—decía el pokemon con voz autoritaria

Las palabras de Arceus hicieron que Ash recordara a sus viejos amigos y todo lo que habían dicho sobre él, esto lo sintió el pokemon antes que pasara a mayores

Si te traje aquí es porque mereces estar aquí. Eres una persona especial muchacho y no mereces ser tratado de esa manera. Ellos no supieron valorarte allá abajo pero aquí si—

Ash recordó con más intensidad a sus amigos, y pensó en todo lo que dijeron acerca de él. Bajó la mirada y dijo—es cierto—

Arceus se mostró confundido, no entendió a qué se refirió

Todo lo que ellos dijeron sobre mí. Todas y cada una de sus palabras era ciertas. No sirvo para nada—decía mientras empuñaba sus manos, por sus mejillas se deslizaron pocas lágrimas que notaron todos los presentes—no se equivocaban ni decían mentiras. Soy un inútil que no merece estar con ellos ni con nadie—

Los pokemon se alteraron un poco al ver a su entrenador nuevamente triste, pero Arceus fue quien impuso el orden

Tú no eres nada de lo que ellos dijeron acerca de ti Ash Ketchum. Tu eres, por mucho, muy especial a diferencia de todos ellos. Ellos son los que no merecen estar cerca de ti—

Soy un don nadie. Cuando no logras nada en la vida… no eres más que un perdedor—el chico seguía sin mirar a Arceus, solo miraba el piso

Los pokemon seguían alterados a la vez que se acercaban un poco más a su entrenador—Nunca he ganado una liga oficial ni he hecho nada que me haga de valor para mis amigos o familia. Ellos me odian por ser un perdedor y siempre seré así—

Te equivocas Ash—interrumpió Arceus, pero Ash igualmente lo interrumpió de golpe

¡QUE TE HACE DECIR QUE SOY MÁS ESPECIAL QUE EL RESTO! SI SOLO HE SIDO UN ESTORBO PARA TODOS—

¡BASTA!—gritó Arceus mientras golpeaba el piso con su pata. Luego se tranquilizó—eres especial no porque yo te haya elegido o porque nadie más lo haya hecho. Tampoco porque los humanos lo digan. Lo que te hace especial es y siempre ha sido tu corazón y tu bondad, eso te ha ayudado a ser uno de los humanos favoritos, no solo de mí ni de mis subordinados, sino de todos los pokemon con los que te has topado. Todos te han escogido por tu amor a los pokemon y a todos los seres vivos—

Ash se calmó un poco y miró a Arceus asombrado

Eres el humano más bondadoso que jamás haya existido, siempre dispuesto a ayudar y a sacrificar tu vida con tal que los pokemon's y humanos por igual se salven de cualquier catástrofe. Eres uno de los pocos humanos con esa clase de bondad, y es eso lo que todos los pokemon de la Tierra te ven a ti como un ser especial y diferente al resto—

Ash escuchó a Arceus, eso le puso a pensar en algo que no había pensado en mucho tiempo—jamás lo había visto así…—pero luego bajó su mirada y su gorra cubría sus ojos—yo… ya no sé qué hacer… tenia sueños, ilusiones… ya no sé qué hacer con todos ellos—

La depresión volvía a apoderarse del joven entrenador pero esta vez gracias a sus recuerdos de niño

Siempre quise ser el mejor… mejor que ningún otro entrenador del mundo… quería capturarlos a todos, como mi única meta de vida cuando niño… entrenarlos para ser cada vez más fuerte y jamás ser vencido… viajar y recorrer todo el mundo hasta que no quedara un rincón que no haya visitado… amo a los pokemon y los comprendo… pero todo eso cuando era un niño—

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de los ojos del chico…

Pero eso fue cuando niño… jamás pude lograr todas esas metas ni superar los desafíos… jamás podré ser superior a nadie y jamás podré capturarlos a todos… soy un inútil, un perdedor y siempre seré así… doy tanta pena que ni mi madre me quiere—con eso ultimó se tiró al suelo, sentándose y cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos y rodillas—esto ya no es como cuando era niño y todo lo veía fácil. Mi vida es horrible y seguirá siendo así. Jamás podré ser Maestro Pokemon… si mi versión de niño se apareciera frente a mi… estaría avergonzado de lo que me convertí—

Los pokemon miraron a Ash tristes, puesto que este comenzaba a llorar nuevamente, Arceus se detuvo y no decía nada, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Pikachu se acercó a Ash algo melancólico y puso su pata en él—pika…—dijo suavemente para no alterarlo, pero algo magnificó pasó en ese momento

Ash comenzó a ser rodeado por una extraña aura amarilla que comenzó a cubrí su cuerpo por completo, era un aura brillante y majestuosa que deslumbraría a cualquiera. Todos los pokemon allí presentes estaban atónitos de lo que le pasaba a su entrenador, todos menos Arceus que sabía que estaba pasando, eran los recuerdos del chico haciéndose realidad

El aura comenzó a desvanecerse luego de un rato, pero al hacerlo revelaron a un Ash de 5 años allí sentado en la misma posición, llorando tan tiernamente como cualquier otro niño. Llevaba puesto un short rojo y una camisa sin mangas amarilla, su cabello estaba alborotado como siempre

Soy tan patético…—dijo el Ash de 5 años—que ni siquiera tengo papa—decía entre sollozos con una voz tierna e inocente—ni tengo a nadie que me ame porque hasta mi mama me odia… soy un perdedor al que nadie quiere—

Arceus se sorprendió por la revelación del chico, pero ya sabía que hacer en este caso. La misma aura amarilla que cubrió a Ash comenzó a cubrir a Arceus igualmente, pronto dejaba su enorme tamaño para adaptarse al de un ser humano adulto como cualquier otro. Al desvanecerse el aura Arceus ya no era un pokemon, era un ser humano adulto, vestido de traje blanco y de cabellos tan amarillos y claros como el radiante sol.

El ya ahora ser humano se acercó a Ash y se arrodilló frente a él, quitó sus brazos de su rostro y levantó su cara tomándolo del mentón—mírame—dijo con voz suave y cariñosa

Ash quedó admirado al ver aquel hombre frente a él, le daba un aire de confianza y cariño que nunca antes había sentido—pa…—fue lo único que dijo antes de quedarse callado nuevamente

Arceus sonrió—ya no volverás a sentirte solo ni odiado. Yo estoy aquí al igual que todos tus pokemon, y jamás te abandonaremos—

Ash no supo que decir, solo saltó hacia aquel hombre abrazándolo y llorando en su hombro—estás aquí… que bueno que estás aquí—decía entre llantos de felicidad por verlo

Arceus correspondió el abrazo mientras sonría al igual que todos los pokemon de allí

/

En la casa de Delia, todos los cuadros donde estaba Delia con su hijo habían sido quitados de su lugar en las paredes y habían sufrido un horrendo final. Todos habían sido rotos sin excepción alguna, algunos los había roto con todo y marco y algunos otros los había sacado de su marco de madera y había roto las fotografías con sus propias manos hasta reducirlos a múltiples pedacitos de papel.

Estúpido Ash. No puedes hacer nada bien—decía la señora mientras desprendía otro marco con fotografía de su hijo—que hice mal para haber criado un chico tan inútil como él—

Delia estaba eufórica, no quería saber nada de Ash y por ello quería deshacerse todo lo que lo recordara a él, porque desde que perdió ya no existía ningún hijo para ella—que ni se le ocurrá volver aquí porque le romperé la cabeza a ver si así se vuelve inteligente por primera vez en su vida—

La tormenta de afuera parecía estar en su punto máximo, los relámpagos y truenos eran cada vez más fuertes y aterradores que parecía que destruirían toda la ciudad si ese fuera su propósito.

Fuera de la casa, cierto pokemon había llegado ya, estaba frente a la casa, observándola fijamente. Él pokemon fue hacia atrás de la casa donde estaba la caja de la corriente eléctrica y del teléfono, un puño de fuego fue suficiente para destruir esa caja y dejar sin luz y comunicación a la señora Delia, su principal objetivo

¿Qué demonios? ¿Esta maldita tormenta ha derribado el poste de la luz?—se preguntó la señora Ketchum una vez que se le fue la energía

Delia se fue a la cocina a buscar una linterna o alguna vela que la iluminara, la noche era tan oscura que apenas y podía ver. Al entrar a su cocina abrió un cajón lleno de cuchillos y varios objetos, entre ellos quizá había algo para la iluminación

"Pam" "Pam" "Pam"

Se oían varios golpes en la puerta, como si alguien tratara de abrirla golpeándola con algo. La señora se acercó lentamente a la puerta de la cocina—¿Quién está allí?—preguntó algo espantada al notar lo fuerte de los golpes—¿Qué es lo que quiere?—

Los golpes se intensificaron, iban cada vez más fuerte. La señora Delia se hizo hacia atrás al notar que la puerta se estaba rompiendo y que en cualquier momento podría entrar cualquier cosa que trataba de destruirla. Volvió a su cajón y tomó el cuchillo más afilado que encontró—¡Vallase! ¡Estoy armada así que mejor vallase!—gritó desesperado

Los golpes cesaron, parecía que la amenaza de Delia sirvió. La señora no se movió de su lugar, pareciera que su grito de amenaza le había servido—parece ser que ya… ¡AH!—gritó al oír la ventana de su cocina siendo destrozada

El Infernape de Ash había roto la ventana más cercana a Delia, pero solo había podido pasar uno de sus manos por allí ero eso era suficiente para aterrorizar a Delia. El pokemon movía su brazo con desesperación tratando de romper el resto de la ventana mientras chillaba tan fuerte y aguadamente como si tuviese rabia

¡AAAAH!—gritaba Delia espantada—¡sal de aquí! ¡Lárgate!—gritaba desesperada mientras sujetaba con más fuerza el cuchillo

El Infernape no se detenía, seguía moviéndose brusca y desesperadamente metiendo presión contra la ventana para romperla. Pero eso era fingido porque lo primero que quería hacer era aterrorizar a la señora, podía romper la ventana con facilidad pero lo que él quería era meterle pavor a su objetivo

¡Lárgate! ¡Que es lo que buscas! ¡QUE TE HE HECHO!—gritó desesperada

Esa última frase detuvo al Infernape, este solo miró a Delia extrañado para luego sonreía de una manera sínica. Abrió sus ojos a más no poder y dio la sonrisa más grande que su boca le permitió. Delia se aterrorizó aún más al ver al Infernape sonreír de esa manera, verlo así que era peor que ver a un humano sonriendo sínicamente ya que la boca del pokemon era más ancha y provocaba que su sonrisa se viese perturbadora

El Infernape dio un último grito y empujó la ventana con tal fuerza hasta que la rompió. Delia ya no gritó, estaba paralizada del miedo al ver al pokemon frente a ella, este igual no se movía, disfrutaba ver a la señora muerta del miedo y a punto de perder la paciencia.

El Infernape rio por un ultima vez antes de gritar con toda su garganta, grito tan fuerte que pudo oírse hasta la región de Jotho.

¡AAAAAAH!—Delia cerró los ojos y gritó al escuchar al pokemon, al abrir los ojos nuevamente se aterró al ver como el pokemon se acercaba a ella con su puño listo para herirla

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!—fue su último grito

/

Espero que no haya sido demasiado tarde—dijo Oak mientras se dirigía a la casa de Delia en su automóvil. Él había escuchado el grito desgarrador del Infernape y eso le trajo muy mala espina

Detrás de él se escuchó la sirena de la motocicleta de la oficial Jenny—no en este momento por favor—decía pensando que se había excedido de velocidad

Jenny pasó frente al automóvil del profesor sin prestarle atención, dejando algo confundido al señor de edad—oficial Jenny ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó temiendo lo peor

La oficial Jenny volteó a ver detrás de ella y al percatarse de quien era bajó la velocidad para ir a la misma que el profesor—disculpe profesor Oak. Pero ha habido reportes de vecinos de la señora Ketchum que informan que ella podría estar en peligro. Hace rato se oyó el grito aterrador de un pokemon y ellos informan que proviene de esa casa—dijo la oficial con seriedad

Lo que me temía—dijo Oak mientras apretaba el volante—será mejor que nos apresuremos antes que sea demasiado tarde

La oficial Jenny solo asintió mientras aceleraba al igual que Oak

/

Delia recibió un fuerte golpe en el costado haciendo que cayera hacia atrás y se golpeara contra su alacena. La señora vomitó pero era sangre lo que salía de su boca, al parecer el pokemon le rompió las costillas o algún órgano de su organismo.

La señora se recostó en la alacena pero vio que el Infernape volvía hacia ella nuevamente con su puño listo. El golpe iba directo a la cara de Delia pero esta pudo esquivarlo, el Infernape golpeó la alacena hundiendo su puño en esta. Delia aprovechó y apuñaló al pokemon metiendo el cuchillo en su hombro derecho

El Infernape gritó y saltó hacia atrás al sentir el filo del cuchillo traspasar su carne. El pokemon se tiró con la espalda al suelo mientras se retorcía del dolor, sus defensas eran demasiado débiles para esa clase de ataques.

Al momento que el Infernape saltó, Delia pudo sacar el cuchillo y así conservarlo. La señora se levantó con dificultad y se dirigió fuera de la cocina para esconderse. La señora se levantó con mucha dificultad, el golpe le había afectado demasiado así que caminaba lento y sujetando su costado con su mano

Estando en la sala tomó su teléfono y se lo llevó para llamar a las autoridades para que la auxilien. La señora subió las escaleras de su casa apoyándose en el barandal, le costaba subirlas por la herida en el costado. Un sonido extraño como de brazas surgió, con ese sonido apareció una gran luz anaranjada que provenía de la cocina. Delia volteó a ver a su cocina, veía una fuerte luz que brotaba de ella, luz de la cabellera de Infernape que habia crecido por la furia y estaba incendiando la cocina. La señora abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que pasaría, así que se apuró a subir las escaleras para llegar a su habitación

Este estúpido quiere quemar mi casa conmigo dentro—dijo con dolor al subir por los escalones

Delia llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro, luego se sentó en su cama para descansar y marcó por el teléfono—por favor oficial. Conteste—susurró para que el pokemon no la oyera

La línea estaba desconectada, el teléfono estaba muerto y Delia estaba incomunicada—por favor, no ahora que la necesito—decía casi llorando e implorando a que saliera ilesa de ese dilema

Nuevamente Infernape estaba a la puerta golpeándola con fuerza para derrumbarla. Delia se aterró por lo que pasaba, si el Infernape entraba ella ya no podría defenderse porque estaba débil. Ella tuvo una idea cuando vio su armario, se levantó y se dirigió hacia él, luego se encerró dentro para evitar ser vista por el pokemon

Delia seguía marcando al número de la oficial Jenny pero era inútil, jamás lograría comunicarse con ella en tan poco tiempo. El pokemon tipo fuego rompió la puerta y entró, volteó a ver a todos lados y no encontró a la señora, fue cuando levantó su hocicó y comenzó a olfatearla esperando percibir su olor. Delia cubría su boca para evitar gritar, sentía miedo por su vida que iba a extinguirse gracias al Infernape de su hijo

El Infernape volteó a ver al armario, pudo percibir el olor de Delia que provenía desde allí. El pokemon se acercó al armario y comenzó a olfatearlo, Delia no podía verlo pero podía oír sus inhalaciones; ella sentía como se le paraba el corazón y la respiración se le cortaba del miedo que tenía. El Infernape paró sus inhalaciones, para Delia parecía que ya se iba a ir pero se equivocó. El pokemon comenzó a golpear la puerta del ropero, una y otra vez con fuerza para destrozarla como lo hizo con la anterior

AAAAAAH—a Delia ya no le importó nada, gritaba al ver como el pokemon la había descubierto—¡AYUDA!—gritaba

El infernape rompió una parte de la puerta haciendo un oyó en ella en el cual podía entrar su brazo, comenzó a mover su brazo con desesperación queriendo encontrar a Delia pero esta, alentada por el miedo, usó el cuchillo que llevaba para apuñalar nuevamente al infernape en la mano y haciendo que este la sacara de aquel agujero

Infernape miró su mano ensangrentada por la apuñalada que le hizo Delia, pero luego volteó a ver nuevamente el ropero, sabía que él era indefenso si atacaba directamente y ella conservaba el cuchillo, así que decidió usar su arma más poderosa y que ningún humano lograría evitar. El pokemon abrió sus fauces que se llenaban de ardientes llamas listas para ser lanzadas, luego exhaló y lanzó la gran llamarada al ropero haciendo que este comenzara a quemarse desde la puerta hasta sus paredes.

¡AAAAAAAH! ¡NO! ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDENME!—gritaba Delia al sentir como las llamas iban quemando el ropero de madera e iban iniciando con su piel

Infernape solo se quedaba mirando al ropero en llamas mientras sonreía, su objetivo había sido completado, pero fue cuando sintió un dardo tranquilizante punzarlo en la espalda y liberando su liquido por su organismo

El profesor Oak y la oficial Jenny habían llegado a la casa, apenas vieron al pokemon le dispararon el dardo antes que los atacara, pero ya habían llegado demasiado tarde, el fuego había comenzado a incendiar buena parte del ropero. El pokemon cayó debilitado por el dardo, fue cuando el profesor y la oficial se le acercaron pero no despegaban la mirada del ropero en llamas

¿Que está esperando oficial? Haga algo—decía el profesor desesperado por salvar a la señora Ketchum

Si—dijo la oficial mientras sacaba una pokeball—Sal..

Las puertas de ropero se abrieron de par en par, solo para mostrar a Delia cuyo rostro y parte de su cuerpo estaban envueltos en llamas—¡AYUDENME!—gritó la señora mientras salía del ropero y se dirigía a ellos con los brazos extendidos

Tanto el profesor como la oficial se aterraron de verla, parecía una antorcha andante que se iba acercando a ellos. Todo el cuerpo de Delia estaba envuelto por las llamas pero ella seguía viva y caminaba hacia ellos—AYUDENME—gritó una última vez antes de caer al suelo inconsciente por el fuego a su alrededor

/

En los confines del universo, en ese majestuoso piso de oro donde se postraba Arceus, estaba ahora solo Ash aun en la forma de un niño de 5 años, recostado en el suelo y con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Arceus en su forma de humano

¿Estás seguro que puedo quedarme aquí?—dijo el niño con toda su inocencia y su voz angelical

Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras Ash. Esta es tu casa hoy y por siempre, aquí podrás jugar y hacer lo que te plazca—dijo Arceus mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ash

¿Vas a estar aquí siempre Arceus?—

Siempre pequeño Ash. Yo jamás te abandonaré ni te dejaré solo nunca. Yo y todos tus pokemon te queremos y no te abandonaremos—

Ash cerró sus ojos, estaba quedándose dormido—Arceus… ya no quiero sufrir. Quiero ser feliz con los pokemon por siempre—con eso último se quedó dormido

Arceus sonrió—así será. Ni ellos ni yo te dejaremos solo. Todos estamos aquí para ti y haríamos todo por ti...—miró a la Tierra desde allí, mirándola con odio y rencor por lo que le pasó a Ash allí— hasta eliminar todo aquello que te hizo daño alguna vez

/

El profesor Oak y la oficial Jenny llevaron a Delia al hospital de ciudad Verde lo más pronto que pudieron. La habían llevado en estado grave y no sabían que sería de ella después del diagnóstico del doctor. Oak estaba en la sala de espera, impaciente porque saliera el doctor que atendía a Delia y le dijera su estado.

De la habitación salió una enfermera la cual miró al profesor Oak y lo llamó—¿Profesor Oak?—

Si señorita—dijo el profesor mientras se levantaba

Pase por favor—dijo la enfermera—pero por favor, no se exalte al verla

Con eso, el profesor temió lo peor. Se armó de valor y entró a la habitación. Adentro estaba el doctor esperándolo, era un doctor de edad avanzada y mirada seria pero que mostraba compasión o lastima por sus pacientes. En la habitación igual estaba Delia recostada en la cama, pero ya no era la misma que algún día fue estudiante del profesor. Todo su rostro había sido consumido por las llamas, se le veían parte de sus músculos y alrededor de sus ojos estaba negro completamente, solo algunos pedazos de piel habían quedado pero estaban más oscuras de lo normal. Estaba completamente consumida e irreconocible. Delia estaba dormida… o al menos eso parecía

¿Profesor?—dijo el doctor

Oak había quedado impactado por el estado de Delia, pero reaccionó al oír la voz del doctor—ah… si… soy yo. Dígame por favor, como se encuentra—

El doctor suspiró—muy mal y usted puede notarlo. El 93% de su cuerpo fue consumido por las llamas y ya no veo solución para regresarla a como era antes. En su interior hay muchos huesos y órganos dañados, podemos reacomodar eso pero necesitamos su autorización; aun así su organismo se tardará en acostumbrarse—el doctor se detuvo por un rato—ese Infernape que dice que la atacó, tuvo mucha compasión para no matarla de un solo golpe

Oak no decía nada, se sentía triste de ver a su estudiante más bella estar en esa situación y estado tan grave—pero… cuando despierte… podrá… bueno—

Profesor…—interrumpió el doctor—ella no despertará ahora… y no creo que lo haga en un par, o quizá muchos años—

El profesor Oak se quedó impresionado por las palabras del experto en medicina-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?—preguntó algo espantado esperando que no fuera lo que él temía

El doctor se puso serio—usted saber profesor. El ataque que sufrió hoy, la lesión en su cuerpo y las quemaduras… fue suficiente para provocar en la señora Ketchum un estado de coma del que no creo que despierte ahora o jamás—

Oak solo miró al señor espantado—Pero… no puede hacer…—

No puedo hacer nada más profesor. He hecho lo que está a mi alcance. No me pida más porque ya no se puede—dijo el doctor completamente serio mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del profesor—lo lamento mucho, enserio—con eso se dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar dejando a Oak solo con Delia

El profesor Oak estaba furioso por lo que le había pasado a Delia, furioso por lo que aquel Infernape había hecho, pero el doctor tenía razón no podía hacer nada más—lo siento Ash. Hice lo que pude yo igual…—

El profesor se quedó allí toda la noche, pensando en Delia y en Ash…

/

 **Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Lo Han Visto?**

Parecía un sueño, Ash estaba allí, de pie sonriéndole como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Estaba a pocos metros de distancia y ella podía sentir esa calma y alegría que siempre sentía con Ash cerca. creía que ya todo volvería a ser perfecto y alegre como siempre había sido… y de repente, él se desvaneció como lo que es… un sueño

Ash…—decía Dawn quien estaba dormida en su cama

Cuatro meses han pasado desde la desaparición de Ash y la final de la liga Kalos; cada uno de los chicos que acompañaron a Ash en algún momento regresaron a sus respectivos hogares, todos incluyendo a Dawn quien lo hizo luego de semanas de búsqueda sin éxito, la chica fue la única que se negaba a aceptar que Ash había desaparecido, ella creía que él seguía allí y que necesitaba encontrarlo, pero por mas que buscó jamás pudo dar con él

Vuelve por favor…—unas pequeñas lágrimas se escurrieron de sus ojos aún cerrados

Ella regresó a Sinnoh, pero nunca perdió la esperanza, para ella Ash volvería algún día solo debía ser paciente, pero la paciencia comenzaba a desaparecer de su cuerpo

En la cocina, Johanna estaba preparando el desayuno, Hot cakes como le gustaban a su hija, pero desde que ella regresó ya no se alegraba tanto ni por su comida preferida.

La vida de Dawn no había sido la misma y su madre lo sabia, era difícil ver a Dawn sonreír desde el día que perdió a su mejor amigo. Con frecuencia tenía pesadillas y en todas ellas ocurría siempre lo mismo.

Lo peor para Johanna era que su hija no dejaba de culparse por la desaparición de Ash, se culpaba de que Ash oyó la conversación y creía que igual ella pensaba así de él, pero igual se torturaba porque creía que pudo haber hecho algo en ese momento para defenderlo, o haberlo alcanzado antes de que se fuera, pero no fue así

Ya desperté—dijo Dawn entrando al comedor aún con su pijama puesta

Su alegría se había desvanecido, antes daba los buenos días con una sonrisa radiante, ahora solo hablaba poco y sin espíritu, había estado abandonando su vida desde hacía ya tiempo

Dawn, te preparé hot cakes, se lo mucho que te gustan—dijo la señora esperanzada de ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su hija

Gracias mama…—dijo la chica secamente, su aspecto y ánimo parecían los de una chica que había pasado la noche en vela y no estaba muy alejado de la realidad, la chica no había podido dormir en paz desde que sus pesadillas se adueñaron de su mente

Johanna miró triste a su hija, cuatro meses que ya no era la misma, cuatro meses ya no sonreía, cuatro meses que no parecía ser la misma chica radiante de siempre

Dawn…—no sabia que hablar con ella, si tomaba el tema del chico lo más probable era que se des controlara nuevamente

Dawn probó un bocado de su desayuno, pero cuando escuchó la voz de su madre llegó a su mente el recuerdo de aquel sueño

Volví a soñar con él…—

Johanna se puso en alerta, sabía a la perfección sus sueños y pesadillas desde aquel día. Dawn guardó silencio por unos instantes…

Volvió a pasar… volvió a pasar… él se fue… ¡Se fue como siempre!—la chica bajó la mirada, no quería ser vista por su madre—

Johanna oía con tristeza como su hija sollozaba levemente, volteó a ver el mantel de la mesa y notó que comenzaba a empaparse con gotas de lágrimas de su hija—Dawn…—

Siempre es lo mismo… él siempre desaparece, y ya no quiero… ya no quiero que se valla mama, quiero verlo, quiero verlo de nuevo—

La chica cubrió su rostro con sus manos, su llanto comenzó a brotar de sus ojos y su corazón palpitaba cada vez más de prisa, solo queriendo que ese dilema pasara y fuera olvidado.

Johanna se destrozó al ver a su hija así, sin dudarlo abrazó a Dawn, la puso contra su pecho y le acarició la cabeza suavemente—ya hija, no llores…—no sabía que decir, la señora llevaba tiempo queriendo saber cómo consolar a su hija en momentos como este pero hasta la fecha aún no sabía como

Dawn abrazó a su madre, ella solo quería llorar hasta que sus lágrimas se llevaran el amargo recuerdo de la pesadilla que vivía a diario, torturándose por la desaparición de su mejor amigo.

Quiero que vuelva mamá… no quiero que perderlo… no quiero que siga desapareciendo de mis sueños—

Él volverá hija… estoy segura que lo hará…—Johanna trataba de buscar las mejores palabras de consuelo para su hija, aunque en el fondo no estaba segura que lo que decía fuese cierto—el jamás te dejaría sola y triste Dawn… jamás

Aun con las palabras de su madre, Dawn no paró de llorar, parecía una niña vulnerable, temiendo porque el monstruo de sus sueños fuese real y la atacara, buscando el consuelo de su madre quien la protegiera… pero esta vez, todo era diferente

/

El profesor Oak estaba en el hospital, dentro de la habitación de Delia quien había permanecido en estado vegetativo desde que la atacó el Infernape. El viejo profesor estaba sentado en una silla junto a Delia, con teléfono en mano teniendo una conversación

¿Cómo que Snorlax desapareció también?—dijo intrigado y confundido

En Pueblo Paleta, las cosas no estaban mejor; desde la desaparición del Ash sus Pokémon habían estado actuando violentamente hasta el punto que todos habían sido enjaulados desde el más pequeño hasta el más grande, todos habían sido consumidos por una especie de cólera que recordaba los que el equipo rocket usaba en sus experimentos

Si profesor, el último Pokémon se esfumó sin dejar rastro apenas hace unos minutos—se oía una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono

Imposible que un Pokémon tan grande desapareciera sin que lo pudieran notar—

El problema con los Pokémon había sido "controlado" hasta que otro suceso inexplicable había estado ocurriendo y era que todos habían comenzado a desaparecer sin razón alguna. Uno a uno desaparecían de sus jaulas y estas no mostraban señales que hubiesen sido forzados o destrozados.

Para Oak era un verdadero misterio que un pokemon tan grande como Snorlax se haya esfumado sin siquiera haber destrozado su jaula.

Solo queda el Infernape Porfesor, pero él está cada vez más inestable con respecto a su comportamiento—

Lo entiendo profesora, es como si él solo quisiera quedarse para terminar con lo que empezó—

Oak volteó a ver a Delia; entre todos los pokemon de Ash, Infernape había sido recluido en una celda sumamente especial que la oficial Jenny le había confiscó en una base del equipo Rocket. La jaula en cuestión era electrificada, si Infernape intentaba destruir la jaula sufriría una descarga eléctrica lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente. Oak estaba en contra de esa clase de objetos que apresaban a los pokemon pero era la única manera de contener a un pokemon tan inestable como lo era el Infernape de Ash.

Si entiendo—decía Oak con desanimo—sí, no se preocupe. Yo aquí la veré y está al tanto de todo. Si… adiós—

Oak colgó y con eso se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, suspiró. Los signos vitales de Delia estaban normales, estables, casi nunca mostraba una irregularidad.

Oak posó los ojos en la señora, no sabía que pensar sobre ella y sobre el caso de su hijo desaparecido, solo sabía que si ella estuviera despierta sabría bien la razón de todo esto. El profesor se inclinó y juntó sus manos cruzando los dedos

¿Sabes lo que sucede Delia? Tu hijo está desaparecido, no aparece desde la liga Kalos, el mismo día que Infernape te atacó. ¿Sabes por qué te atacó Delia? ¿Sabes porque se volvió loco al punto de intentar matarte?—

Oak no sabía si se estaba volviendo loco o si de verdad creía que Delia intentaría responderle, solo sabía que su mente tenía muchas preguntas y que solo ella podía responderlas… si tan solo hubiese una posibilidad que le respondiera aunque fuera la mínima señal de conciencia suya.

Delia, necesito encontrar a tu hijo; saber porque estos acontecimientos ocurren solo alrededor de él. Pero claro, aún falta mucho para que despiertes—

El profesor se volvió a recostar en la silla y puso su mano sobre sus ojos, suspiró nuevamente. Los signos vitales de delia cambiaron en menor medida, no parecían ser los de un paro cardiaco pero si los signos de alguien nervioso.

El dedo de Delia comenzó a moverse suavemente, de un lado a otro como si estuviera reaccionando. Los pulsos de la mujer se hacían cada vez más altos y el electrocardiograma sonaba cada vez más fuerte; el dedo que Delia movía lo hacía más constantemente como si tratase de llamar la atención.

Oak escuchó el electrocardiograma que sonaba con cada vez más fuerza, el tipo reaccionó y volteó a ver a la señora

Ah… ¿Delia?—dijo sorprendido de los signos vitales y notando el dedo que se movía ahora sin cesar—Delia tratas de… ¿Despertar?—

Oak estaba sorprendido, esperanzado que la señora despertara después de tantos meses. Oak tomó un micrófono que lo comunicaba a él con las enfermeras del hospital

Disculpe, enfermera. La paciente Delia Ketchum ha tratado de despertar—dijo al micrófono

Oak era un mar de sentimientos raros pues sabía que con el despertar de Delia muchas incógnitas serian reveladas. Oak presenció cuando Delia finalmente levantó los parpados, dejando ver sus ojos después de cuatro meses en ese estado

El doctor que atendía a Delia llegó con una enfermera,

Abrió los ojos, al fin abrió los ojos—dijo Oak tratando de ocultar su evidente alegría y entusiasmo

El doctor tomó una linterna pequeña e inspeccionó los ojos de la paciente mientras que la enfermera tomaba el dedo de la señora que movía y le colocó un aparato que soltaba una luz anaranjada en su interior. El doctor colocó la luz de la linterna frente a Delia y la movió de lado a lado, pero ella no seguía la luz con sus ojos, sus pupilas no se movían siguiendo la luz; el doctor suspiró

Lamento desilusionarlo profesor, pero no ha despertado del coma. Esto solo es un reflejo común entre los pacientes, pero no significa nada—

Oak se desilusionó pero aceptó el diagnostico, al final de todo ambos eran hombres de ciencia y confiaba en sus palabras. Pero en su interior le gustaría gritar de frustración pues por un momento pareció que en verdad iba a despertar

/

De vuelta en pueblo hojas gemelas, Dawn ya había calmado un poco, estaba en el sofá acostada con su cabeza recostada en el regazo de su madre. Johanna había tranquilizado a su hija y estaba acariciándole la cabeza esperando alegrarla aunque sea un poco, pero parecía que para Dawn aún no habría traquilidad

Ahora la pregunta era, ¿De qué manera Johanna podría hacer que su hija volviera a sonreír? Aunque fuese una noticia, un mínimo indicio que el chico estaba bien en alguna parte del mundo

El ruido de una motocicleta se escuchó por el patio de la casa, Johanna se preguntó quién podría ser tan temprano.

Espera aquí hija—dijo mientras se levantaba colocando la cabeza de Dawn en el sofá

La señora se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente para que la gente de fuera no viera a su hija en el sofá, la señora salió lentamente, su sorpresa fue grande al darse cuenta de quienes eran

De la motocicleta descendieron la oficial Jenny del pueblo y detrás de ella estaba Brock, el único amigo de Dawn que se quedó con ella buscando a su amigo entrenador perdido

¡Brock!—dijo la señora con un poco de alegría, si él estaba allí eso significaba que había un poco de esperanza para que Dawn cambiara su semblante

Buenos días señora Johanna, ¿Está Dawn?—

Si Brock, ¿Pero para que la buscas?—

Es esencial señora—Interrumpió la oficial Jenny

La oficial Jenny cree que…—Brock fue interrumpido cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió

¿Mamá? ¿Quién es?—Dawn había salido de su casa esperando saber quiénes eran los que llegaron a su patio

Todos voltearon a ver a Dawn quien había salido con su bata de dormir, ella miró confundida a sus visitantes—¿Brock… oficial Jenny… que hacen aquí?—preguntó

Qué bueno que saliste Dawn—dijo la oficial

Dawn, hija, ellos te están buscando—

¿A mí?—

Si Dawn, veras, la oficial Jenny dice que encontraron una pista sobre Ash en ciudad Vetusta—

Dawn se sorprendió cuando oyó el nombre de Ash en los labios de su amigo—¡Es enserio!— su voz ya parecía de entusiasmo

Jenny afirmó con la cabeza—recibí un comunicado desde ciudad vetusta donde afirmaron haberlo visto y…—buscó algo en su bolsillo—me envió esta fotografía—

La oficial Jenny estiró su brazo y le mostró a Dawn una fotografía de un aficionado que le tomaba fotografías a los pokemon de la región y a algunos arbustos, pero detrás de esos arbustos era lo importante, ya que levemente se veía una figura humana que estaba dándole la espalda al fotógrafo, ignorándolo por completo. Al figura no se veía muy bien pero parecía que llevaba una especia de camisa azul con mangas cortas, su cabello era negro y llevaba puesto una gorra roja, el mismo atuendo que Ash usaba el día que desapareció

Dawn se sorprendió por la fotografía, pero inmediatamente dijo—¡es él! ¡Estoy segura que es él!—

Jenny sonrió y le pasó otra fotografía—luego tomaron esta última que nos dio el indicio principal—

En la nueva fotografía que Dawn tomó, solo se podía ver entre los arbustos la cola alargada de un Pikachu, a lo que Dawn sorprendida dijo

¡Si! ¡En definitiva es él! ¡Mamá es él! ¡él está bien!—

Tanto Johanna y Brock se sorprendieron que Dawn reconociera la silueta, pero más porque ahora su semblante había cambiado, su sonrisa volvió y el color a sus mejillas regresó, tenía algo de esperanza en ella y era gracias a esas fotografías

Tendremos que ir a ciudad Vetusta Dawn, allí nos darán información sobre donde tomaron las fotos y podremos ir a buscarlo—dijo Brock igual de alegre que su amiga

Dawn volteó a ver a su madre—¿puedo ir mamá? ¿Puedo?—preguntó divertidamente a pesar que conoció la respuesta

Johanna sonrió al ver a Dawn, acarició su cabeza y le dijo—claro que puedes mi amor. Anda a cambiarte, él te está esperando—

Dawn sonrió, no puedo evitar gritar de la emoción—¡Genial!—

Dawn entró a su casa para ir a vestirse. Johanna no dejó de sonreír, en cualquier momento sus ojos soltaron unas lágrimas de la alegría de volver a ver a su hija sonreír y con la esperanza que así volverá a estar por un largo tiempo

/

El bosque verde, uno de los lugares más bastos y a la vez más misteriosos de la región de Kanto. Cientos y miles de hectáreas sin antes explorar hasta ahora. Gary Oak el ahora investigador pokemon como su abuelo estaba en aquel bosque a altas horas de la noche

El joven estaba acampando en el lugar, se había internado en el bosque para sus investigaciones pokemon esperando encontrar algo relevante. Su campamente era sencillo puesto que solo era su tienda de acampar, su saco de dormir y una fogata pequeña para alimentarse y cocinar sus alimentos

El joven estaba cenando cuando los arbustos a su alrededor se movieron bruscamente como si algo o alguien estuviera detrás de ellos. El joven se levantó del suelo con linterna en mano y la encendió para tratar de ver mejor detrás de los arbustos

¿Quién anda allí?—preguntó en alerta

Los ruidos se hicieron más frecuentes pero está vez detrás de un solo arbusto. El joven comenzó a caminar hacia aquel arbusto, lentamente sin temor a que pueda encontrarse, "podría ser un pokemon hambriento" se dijo a si mismo

El chico pasó los arbustos, no había nada pero algo seguía escuchándose más adelante. El adolescente prosiguió, iba lentamente puesto que de noche el bosque puede ser traicionero y la tierra no tan sólida como parece en el día.

Ven pequeño pokemon, solo quiero verte—decía el ex entrenador

Gary siguió caminando hasta que el sonido dejó de escucharse, el joven se detuvo por un segundo pero al ver que solo había un último arbusto decidió seguir adelante para ver que había detrás. Cruzó el arbusto pero no había nada salvo un pequeño barranco que podría lesionar a cualquiera que cayera en él.

Deben ser como cuatro o cinco metros hasta el suelo, el que caiga aquí humano o pokemon se rompería las extremidades inferiores—analizó la posible caída en el barranco

El joven decidió regresar al darse cuenta que no tenía nada que hacer allí, el camino fue corto pero nuevamente escuchó el sonido de algo moviéndose y esta vez era en su campamento en donde se oía el ruido. El joven corrió con dirección a su campamento, al llegar allí se sorprendió al ver que algo había estado allí y estaba furioso

¿Pero quién demonios estuvo aquí?—

Su campamento había sido destruido, su tienda de dormir había sido rasguñada y destruida dejándola como si de un trapo viejo y usado se tratase. El joven se enfureció por el acto en su contra

¡Muy bien, quien fue el chistoso!—gritó esperando una respuesta

Un sonido se escuchó entre los arbustos nuevamente, esta vez como el de un cascabeleo.

¡Allí estas!—

El investigador corrió hacia el sonido detrás de los arbustos; lo que producía aquel sonido parecía alejarse cada que el chico se le acercaba, parecía conducirlo lejos de allí. El adolescente no miraba hacia donde se dirigía solo quería encontrar a quien se estaba burlando de él. El sonido pareció detenerse en secó, Gary sonrió puesto que creía que ya lo tenía acorralado, pero había olvidado el pequeño barranco detrás de todos aquellos arbustos

¡AAAAAAH!—gritó cuando no sintió el suelo y cayó en el barranco

Gary resbaló, su cuerpo fue golpeado por las paredes mientras rodaba hacia el suelo; sentía como las piedras iban rasgando sus ropas y como abrían su piel con lentitud pero a la vez con rudeza. El joven tenía los ojos cerrados esperando el momento que se detuviera pero su cuerpo era el que recibía todo el dolor.

Finalmente cayó al suelo, cayó sobre sus piernas evitando que su cabeza se golpeara. El adolescente refunfuñó al caer, al moverse para tratar de levantarse le dolía el cuerpo y las heridas le ardían con todo el polvo que le había caído. El chico trató de levantarse pero algo le impidió hacerlo

El joven sintió un fuerte e intenso dolor en su tobillo izquierdo, revisó su pierna y notó la sangre que caía sobre la tierra como si de lluvia se tratasen, su pierna estaba rota, su hueso había salido de su cuerpo, había desgarrado su piel y la había traspasado como si de una gran estaca se tratase. El pedazo de hueso estaba cubierto de su sangre, había visto cosas así en películas y era con ramas de árboles, jamás había imaginado que le pasaría algo así y mucho menos que fuese un hueso que se rompiera como una simple rama.

Auch—se quejó mientras intentaba tomar su rodilla con las manos y ver su gravedad

El cascabeleo volvió, ahora estaba más cerca de él. El joven al sentir el acecho decidió levantarse, pero su pierna no le permitía ni arrastrarse para salvar su vida, estaba inmóvil y a merced de quien lo estuviera acechando.

¿Quien anda allí?—preguntó—¡Muéstrate!—

Un Pokémon de colores oscuros y una larga cola que terminaba en una cuchilla roja descendió y se puso frente a Gary mostrando su larga lengua

¿Un Seviper?—se preguntó confundido—¿Qué hace aquí un ejemplar como este?—

El Seviper se arrastró por el suelo, pasando su alargado cuerpo por debajo del chico. El Pokémon serpiente comenzó a enrollarse alrededor de las piernas rotas del chico provocando le un intenso dolor mientras era estrujado

¿Que estás haciendo?—

El joven movió su mano hacia su bolsillo para tomar una de sus pokrballs, pero el seviper se dio cuenta de esto y movió su cabeza con agilidad, abrió sus fauces y mordió la mano del chico evitando que este tomara las pokeballs,

El joven gritó de dolor al sentir los grandes colmillos traspasar la carne de sus manos, el joven forcejeó para soltar su extremidad de la mordida del Seviper, la fuerza en su mandíbula era tal que parecía que no tendría escapatoria hasta que el pokemon se aburrió de su forcejeó y lo soltó.

Gary se espantó al ver ahora su mano, dos de sus dedos habían sido arrancados por completo dejando ver solo dos grandes huecos donde la piel a su alrededor estaba desgarrada y sangre chorreaba de allí; el resto de su mano estaba destrozada, los colmillos del pokemon había perforado de lado a lado su carne.

¡AYUDA! ¡ALGUIEN AYUDE!—gritaba el tipo desesperado mientras veía como el Seviper ya rodeaba su torso y dejaba inmóviles sus dos brazos.

El Seviper estrujaba su cuerpo cada vez más fuerte, Gary sentía como sus costillas se iban rompiendo uno a uno, perforando así sus órganos internos. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, comenzó a toser y entre su tos salía gotas de sangre como si de saliva se tratase.

Una ilera de sangre salió de su boca ligeramente mientras el Seviper se colocaba justo enfrente del rostro de Gary; el chico veía a la perfección los ojos del pokemon hambriento, viendo sus intenciones para él. El seviper movió su cuerpo rápido, colocando su cabeza por detrás de la cabeza del chico, gruñó y abrió sus fauces nuevamente

¡AAAAAAAH!—

El pokemon mordió la cabeza del muchacho, clavando sus grandes y afilados colmillos rojos en los ojos del chico, reventándolos al instante mientras los chorros de sangre salían de sus cavidades como si de ríos se tratasen.

El joven gritaba mientras forcejeaba, pero con cada forcejeo el dolor era peor puesto que lograba que los colmillos perforaran más su cráneo, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba desesperado por salir de su agarre pero solo lograba que su cuerpo fuese apretujado cada véz más que hasta parecía que se podían oir sus huesos romperse

¡AYUDA!—gritó por ultoima vez antes que la mordedura del Seviper se cerrara por completo…

/

La luz de la cocina se encendió, Daisy se asomó por la puerta lentamente intentando ver a la persona que estaba sentado en la mesa en medio del lugar.

Gary estaba sentado en una silla frente a la mesa, estaba vestido con su pijama y en su mano tenía una taza de café caliente. En su rostro se notaban unas ojeras producto del cansancio y la falta de sueño en las ultimas noche

Daisy entró, se postró junto a la puerta y le dijo—¿Volvieron las pesadillas?—preguntó algo decaída al pensar en su hermano

Gary solo asintió mientras tomaba un trago de su taza de café. Daisy suspiró, luego se acercó a su hermano y se sentó en otra silla mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, ella estaba algo triste por la situación de su hermano…

/

 **Continuará…**


End file.
